The Girl and The Leader
by MARZ009J
Summary: Full Summary inside. DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC. OCxAutobot BEING RE-WRITTEN ONCE AGAIN!
1. Wrong Country

Title: The Girl and The Leader

Author: MARZ009j

Rating: T

Summary: The landing on earth wasn't quite what Optimus Prime was expecting. His systems went haywire when he was entering the earth's atmosphere, causing him to be off course and land in a country known as Philippines. Upon driving the busy street of Metro Manila, he comes across a little girl being beaten by teenage boys, so he comes to her aid and drive the boys away. What will happen to her if he finds out about her family to be dead?

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC**

**A/N: Based from my one shot smut 'Loving Moments' except, this takes a different route about their relationship. Thank you for taking your time on reading them; even though most of them are a pain and Sue-fics. I am still continuing on writing my other stories so don't worry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Wrong Country<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Optimus POV)<strong>

This was truly a mistake, my navigational systems are broken and I cannot find the proper mechanic to fix this. Further more, I am in the wrong continent, or country to be exact. The language these humans walking by the streets are different from what I have learned. Tagalog, that is their language and it according to the World Wide Web, I am in the Philippines. Very far away from my target destination, I must find a way to get there but how? I will need what these people called 'Pera' or money in English, to buy a ticket and use it to get to my destination by sea. It has been almost two megacycles, and I still have not gained any money. I sigh as I stop at a parking lot near a small shop, to gain money I will need to find a job and earn it. I had chosen a decent alt form, a blue Peterbuilt semi truck with red flames passed by the empty road. I continue to drive this road and parked at the side, I vent out a sigh, I was tired from driving for hours and I still need to wait for the energon to be completely refined before I could consume it.

"Hm?" I notice a sparkling female running away from something, or someone. No, it is a group of youngling males. Why? My question was soon answered when one of the younglings grabbed her, the next move made my engines rumble as I felt anger, he slapped her with the back of his hand. I could tell it was a hard swing, because the sparkling was thrown a few inches away from him. What kind of human is this to hurt a sparkling?

The other males gathered around her, Primus I can't take it anymore! My holoform jump out and run towards them, they still continue to beat her even if I was getting closer to them. As soon as I was behind one of them, I grabbed one by the collar and throw him away from her. The others look at me, I gave them my glare, they all shiver in fear. I was indeed upset, no beyond upset! I almost scoff when one of them tried to hit me with a puny stick; I grab the stick and kick him on the mid section. I know that we do not hurt humans, but these ones are an exception. After I had beaten one of them, the all retreated.

"Uh…."

I turn my gaze to the shivering sparkling on the ground, I kneel down in front of her, she was so scared that I made her jump by reaching to her.

"I won't hurt you little one…" My voice is soft and reassuring

It seemed to have worked because she is slowly reaching my hand, once she took it I help her up and dust off the dirt on her dress. She was only wearing a white dress, no footwear. My attention snapped up when she begins to cry. My hands reaches to her face and wipes off the tears that are falling down her cheeks.

"Shh…it is alright now little sparkling, no one will hurt you anymore."

"T-Tay…gusto ko tatay ko…" she whimpered, I paused for a minute to translate her words. 'Father…I want my father…' Could she have been separated from her sire while walking the streets? Then why was she being chased.

"Come little one, I will take you to your home. Do you know where it is?" I ask her, hoping if she can understand me. No, she didn't understand me. I sighed and carried her towards my alt mode. "I will take you somewhere safe, don't worry little one, you will be with your si-father soon."

**~Police Department of the Philippines~**

"Excuse me officer." I look at the police officer in front of me while the little sparkling's hand beside me. The officer seems like he knows what I am saying though his accent is a bit funny, I have to admit.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He ask, making me a bit relief.

"This little girl was chased by a group of boys near the parking lot of a shop, just down the road. It looks like she was separated from her parents before she was being chased by those boys."

"Hmmm…" The officer examined the little girl, I can tell she was afraid of him. "What is her name?"

"I asked her before but she doesn't seem to understand me."

"I see." He looks at her then started to ask her questions by using their native tongues. "Hmm...Marie…Espinosa. Okay, we'll start looking for the phone number of her house, to see if her parents are there." He said as he went to the computer to start searching.

I sat down on the bench, Marie sat beside me, and it looks like she is very attached to me now. I hope her parents come soon; I need to leave this country as soon as possible. I saw the same police officer going to the phone now, he waited for an answer after dialing the phone number. We waited for almost 4 earth hours, and still there was no answer. Marie had fallen asleep on my holoform's lap, she looked so peaceful and calm.

"Excuse me sir?"

I look up to meet another officer. "Yes?"

"Unfortunately no one was answering the call." He said

"Perhaps no one is at home." I said

"Maybe, so our only option is to go there and see for ourselves."

"Hmm…I will go with you." I said

He nods then went to the other officers; I carry Marie up and went to my alt form. Once the police officers are inside their vehicles, they drive towards the house while I follow them. As we drove there, I notice that we are entering what look like a poor neighborhood, and unlike the houses I have seen, these houses look like it were all made of scrap materials. I could feel eyes focused on my alt form, it looked like they are rather, displeased with out presence. When we finally got there, I was silent after seeing the house. There, we saw the house to have been burned down, and two dead bodies covered with a white sheet of fabric. My holoform got out and walk towards the police.

"I'm sorry; it looks like the house was burned down this morning or afternoon. I asked the residents here, they told me that a group of gangsters raided and burned the house down. They even shot the couple before they left…" he said

"What about Marie?"

"We can take you to the orphanage tomorrow."

"I see…" It was…it was just horrifying to see this. This kind of crime is so inhuman, yet a human did this. "I will look after her until tomorrow." I give my farewells to them before going back to my alt form. I shot a glance to Marie's sleeping form, tomorrow, she wont' be seeing her parents anymore only caretakers. Like I am…

* * *

><p>I shook my head while driving towards nearby a parking lot that was behind a small convenience shop, as I drover there my thoughts are occupied at something. Marie will need something to eat, however I do not have money to feed her. Wait, the officers gave me some money for her. "Uh…" I heard a whimper from the bed behind me, she was starting to wake up now. "G-Gutom…" she whimpers, her eyes were all red and somewhat puffy.<p>

"Don't worry, I will get you some food." I told her, it was a relief that she understood me. I hold her hand then got out; after I gently placed her on the ground, we then went to the shop. It was a small one, similar to the one I saw earlier. I saw her run towards the counter, looking at a picture of the food. "Do you want that?" I ask her she nodded and bought it to her. "Be careful it is hot." I said while handing it to her, she didn't seem to care the heat of the hotdog as she took it and eats. From time to time, she looks at her food and at me. "Yes?" I ask, she held the food to my mouth wanting me to have a bite. I shook my head. "No it is alright, I am fine."

She frowns a bit, but somehow I could feel she was glad because she get to consume the food by herself. I nudge the bottle of water to her; humans need food and water for their survival. She took it and removes the cap before drinking. After she finishes her meal, she was looking at the Autobot insignia that was attached to my jacket. I tilted my head to the side; she did the same only on the opposite side. We were staring at each other, those big sparkling eyes looking at my holoform. Now that I have a better look of her frame, she had bruises and scratches around her. Perhaps they are caused by that group earlier, still, I wonder about their very intention to her. My attention was caught when Marie took a pen from the counter and a piece of paper. I only watch her scribble something, or more like drawing something. When she was done, she showed it to me, with a smile.

It looks like a drawing of my alt form; I knelt down in front of her and smiled. "That is truly amazing." I pat her head gently, she giggle in return to me. "Are you tired?" She nods then I carry her back to my alt form and prepare her bed. She crawls under the blanket and settles her head on the soft pillow. "Go to sleep, what has happened to you was too much for someone such as yourself."

Her whimper made me sit beside her to stroke her dark brown hair gently, I then hum a lullaby to her the one from my creators that made me feel comfortable when I was a sparkling. Within earth minutes, she recharging on the bed with her firm grip on my hand. I lie beside her and wrap my arms around her body. She felt my warmth and by instinct perhaps, she snuggles to me closer. I continue to watch her sleep, my systems then told me that my body needs rest as well. "Goodnight Marie…" I whispered to her ear before I close my holoform's eyes and drifted myself to recharge soon.

**~Somewhere on Mars~**

**(Normal POV)**

"Slaggit!" Ratchet growls as he stops his attempts to contact Optimus, Ironhide approaches him.

"Still couldn't get to him?"

"Yes, his communication systems seemed to have damaged from either upon impact on earth or while entering the Atmosphere. Either way, we can't contact him." Ratchet sighs frustratingly.

"Guess our only options is ta go to da location, I mah sure he's gonna be fine an' maybe he's there too." Jazz spoke after stopping beside the medic.

"He's right Ratchet, we'll have to get there first and stop worrying about him till we get to that planet." Ironhide pats Ratchet's back. He sighed as he gave up, then follows the two mechs.

"Alright, I'll give him a whack when I see him." Ratchet grumbled while walking, the two mechs stifle their snickers.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much appreciated <strong>


	2. Job Hunting

Chapter 2: Job Hunting

* * *

><p><strong>(Optimus POV)<strong>

The moment I heard Marie crying, I immediately wake myself up. I saw her crying while looking around, she crawls towards the door while saying 'Papa'. That was then I remembered, she was looking for her sire, but he is already with Primus. I was taken back to reality when she opens the door, my holoform appeared behind her to catch her when she was about to fall. She turns and saw me, the lubricants filling her optics are gone and a smile forms on her lip plates. I was taken back when she gave my holoform a hug and spoke 'Papa' again. This sparkling called me her sire? She is mistaken, I am not her sire and I cannot let her stay with me. I will only put her in danger, but it hurts my spark to see her sad.

"I'm sorry, but I am not your father." I said

She looks up at my face as lubricants are forming in her optics again. Primus, I cannot stand to see a sparkling cry. I did only the best thing to do, my holoform's servos wrap around her, pulling her into a hug. "Shh…don't cry little one…"

"Papa…."

I vent out another sigh, she really thinks that I am her sire, but today I will take her to the orphanage. I became too attached to her, and she as well to me. The moment I leave her there she will continue to cry and worse, run away from the place to look for me. Marie jumped in my arms when a knock came to my door; I look through the window to see the same police officer looking at me.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course." I said

When I let go of Marie, she whimper while gripping tighter on me. She was shaking her head, pleading me not to let her go. I sigh and look back at the officer. "One minute." I said, he only gave me nod. I open the door then gently carry Marie down first before me. As soon as I was on the ground, Marie instantly held my leg, she is small so she can only reach my thigh. "Is there something wrong officer?" I ask as I look at him.

"We will be taking the child to orphanage today, you said you are coming with us, aren't you?" he ask

"Well…"

"Yes?"

I look down at Marie, she was still whimpering while hugging my leg. "Is it alright if she can stay with me for a while?" I ask as I look at the officer. He seemed to be surprise with my answer; he cups his chin as he thinks.

"You are willing to take are of her?" he ask me. Of course I am willing; this sparkling is too terrified to be separated from me. I gave him a nod, my optics filled with determination. "To tell you the truth." He looks around before looking back to me, a wide smile on his lips. "Not many people here are as caring as you are, around these parts I doubt anyone is willing to take care of her. She can stay with you, as long as you like, because I know for a fact that she might not grow up properly without a parent. Judging by the look of her gripping your leg, there is no doubt that she wants to stay with you. I'll clear this case, so you don't have to worry." He said

I could only blink at his response; this human is letting me take care of her and he is even risking his job to let this be forgotten. "Thank you officer." I thank him; he only gave me a nod.

"Be careful, some other police officers like myself, isn't as kind as I am. Take good care of her." He said

"I will, may I know your name?"

"Joseph Manyag, just call me Joseph."

I nod and smile. "Thank you Joseph."

"Anytime." He turns around and walks away.

I look back down to see Marie looking up at my face. "It is alright, you are safe, and from now on, you will be staying with me and you may call me Papa as well." I said

She perks up as she smiles widely. "Papa!" she squeals while hugging my leg even tighter. Still, I am not yet out of my problems yet. I will need to find a job to earn money, so I can leave this country and head to a small town called 'Tranquility' in California.

I was again pulled away from my thoughts when Marie tugged my shirt, I look down to her again then look to where she is pointing. I could see she wants to lubricate, a sign that says 'Restroom' is on the door. I nodded and went there; I stop to let her go in. When I saw she wasn't going in and was only looking at me, I begin to get confuse. Does she not want to lubricate?

"What is wrong Marie?" I ask her.

Once again, she doesn't understand me; I sighed and begin to translate my question. I look back to her. "Ano ang problema?" I said. She looked at me with wide eyes, and also surprised. Saying it is so hard, the pronunciation is hard to pronounce.

"Sama ka…(come with me)" she finally answer me. She wants me to go with her in there? But…that is…embarrassing? I cannot go in a femme's restroom! I saw her starting to whimper and trying her best to hold her fluids. I groan and walk in the male's room with her instead, of course I survey the area around me to see if someone is around. Fortunately, there was no one inside. I went to one of the stalls while Marie walks in there. I waited for her for about 10 earth minutes she has not yet gotten out. I was starting to worry, so I knock on the door gently.

"Marie?"

"Hindi ko kaya Papa." (I can't do it Papa)

I open the door slowly to take a peek inside; I saw her standing in front of the toilet seat while whimpering. I sighed before going in the stall and locking the door after closing it. I then realize that she was having a hard time pulling down her…codpiece…I reach it slowly and pull it down for her, with a feeling of embarrassment. She quickly sat down on the seat then gave out a relived sigh as she lubricates. I turn around to let her do her business. After about a minute, I felt a tug on my shirt making me turn around to see her finished and her codpiece in place, thankfully.

"Okay…" she said

When we walk out of the stall, three men walk in. They look at us, I was still embarrassed that I entered a stall with a little girl. I sighed in relief when they shook their head and went to do their business. After we got out of the restroom, we went back to my alt form, but after I picked up a newspaper nearby. I will need to search for a job after all, after we are inside my form. I quickly open the newspaper then read all of it. Until my optics landed on a page that shows job opportunities, and most of them are about businesses. "Hmm…might as well give it a shot." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>~One Week Later~<strong>

* * *

><p>I held Marie's hand as we wait for my turn for an interview; the others seemed to be nervous. Marie was only playing with the dirty doll I found in her old house, we went there to see if there was anything I can salvage some things for her, so far I was able to find some money nearby and two sets of her clothes. Sadly, it wasn't much to buy a location for us to stay. "Mr. James?" I heard a femme call my fake designation.<p>

"Yes, that is I." I spoke

Marie look up to me, I only gave her a hug. "Marie, stay here, alright?" I look at her.

"O-Okay…" she said.

I smiled then gave her a kiss on her forehead, she is beginning to learn English slowly, but she only knows four words. 'Okay', 'yes', 'no' sadly, and 'hungry'. I pull away and head in the room; I was instructed to sit on the chair in front of three people. "James Peterson, tell me about yourself, except your name and personal life."

"Of course…"

* * *

><p><strong>~After a while~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Papa?" I lift my head up from my palm, Marie was looking sadly at me. I gave her a sigh and slowly ruffle her hair.<p>

"I'm sorry Marie, but I did not get the job."

She scoots closer to me then gives me a hug; I smiled before giving her the hug back. What I would give to have my men here, this is the fifth time a job suits well for me slips. "Papa?" I look back to Marie, she seemed to have picked up a poster. When I took a look at it, I was again hoping to get this job. A construction worker, the salary doesn't look bad; it is more than enough to rent a room in a motel.

"Alright, I will try this." I said.

She smiled even more and gave me another loving hug, I stood up from the bench then Marie slips her small hand into my large one. I held it firmly as we walk back to my alt form. We went to the location, but once we got there, there was only a small shack from what humans call them. I got out and went to a man nearby, he seemed to be ordering some of the workers so he may be the person I will need to talk to. "Excuse me…"

"Ano! (What!)" He shouted.

"I was wondering if this is the place." I show him the paper, ignoring his rudeness at me, and watch him look at it.

"Foreigner eh? Okay, you're in!" he said

What? I am…hired? "Excuse me?"

"You want da job? You got da job!"

"Of course, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." He waves his hand on me. "You start tomorrow. Bawal tamad dito! (Laziness is not allowed here!)"

"I understand, thank you." I said then left him to his work. "That went well…" I said

* * *

><p><strong>~Tranquility~<strong>

* * *

><p>(Bumblebee's POV)<p>

I woke up from my recharge when my comm.. link went off.

_**:Bumblebee, can you hear me? This is Ironhide:**_

_**:Ironhide? What is it? Can't you see I'm recharging…:**_

_**:Later kiddo, we got a major situation:**_

_**:What's wrong?:**_

_**:We can't contact Prime, and we don't even know where he is right now:**_

_**:What! B-But, he did mention going to earth before you guys so he could help me with the search:**_

_**:Yeah he did, but apparently we can't contact him or locate him, so we need you to look for him in your area:**_

_**:Okay, I'll look for him, I won't let you guys down!:**_

He chuckled before answering me. _**:I know you won't kid, Ironhide out:**_ Then the line cuts off. I vent of a sigh before relaxing in my spot. Optimus is missing, and I have to look for him in this area. I guess I can put my main mission aside for awhile and prioritize Prime first. Hope he's alright, this place is really confusing to me, I totally need to get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>~Philippines Manila/ Next Day~**

* * *

><p>The first day of my work, they showed me the ropes and I understood the process soon enough. Thankfully they let Marie stay in my alt form; I was able to buy her a drawing pad and crayons just for her to be occupied. I also turned my radio on for her to listen to music as well, to keep her relaxed. My shift ended soon, and I was paid with 3,000 PHP. I thanked my boss before going back to my form, it was a tiring day but it was worth it at the same time. When I opened the door, Marie jumps out to me, I quickly caught her and gave her a hug.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Hours later~<strong>

* * *

><p>I was woken up by my communication link because it went off, and I could barely hear someone.<p>

_**:…P…ime?...come..n…Pri…!:**_

_**:Ratchet? Ratchet! Can you hear me?:**_

_**:Ca...'t…hear…you…spe…up!:**_

My comm. Link is broken as well; I couldn't understand Ratchet because of the static. But I did try to send in my location, hopefully they will be able to receive it. I felt someone squirming in my holoform's arms, Marie was disturbed from my sudden movement. I held her closer to me and kiss her head to make her go back to sleep, she did so then I heard her soft snores. I smiled before going back to my recharge and holding Marie very close.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, reviews are again very much appreciated<strong>


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3: A New Friend

* * *

><p>Two weeks have past, and I noticed the changes of my salary from my job. It is getting lesser and lesser as each day pass. Now, I have earned 20,000 PHP. Still not enough to get out of this country, I have been getting messages from my men but my communication link is still broken. I have been spending this money to buy Marie food and water, as for myself, I have been scavenging the needed materials and ingredients to make Energon. Not the best but it is good enough to keep me going. This country isn't as rich as I had expected. So many civilians with no shelter but cardboard boxes, they don't even have the money to buy their own food. But they do try begging for money, or food. I suppose I was lucky to get a job very quickly.<p>

"Papa, hungwy…"

I look down when Marie spoke, and then I remember that I was going to buy her food. I give her a nod before walking in to a market. After buying her food and water, we went back outside; then I heard some humans whispering as we pass them.

"Ugh…baho naman ung bata niya…(Ugh…his kid is so smelly)"

"Oo nga…amoy na amoy ko siya hanggang ditto pa lang. (Yeah she is…I can smell her already from here)"

I wanted to give them a look, but I don't want to start a fight, especially since I had taken a child in illegally. When we came back to my alt form, I quickly look at my sparkling. "It seems that I will need to give you a wash dear." I said.

"Why?" She looks at me.

"I have not yet given you a bath since I found you, we will need to go to Joseph's house and ask him to borrow his wash room."

"Okay Papa."

Once I help her climb in my form, I quickly looked for Joseph's address, and after I found it I drove there. His home looks like it is far away from the city; it took an hour for me to get there, and a gate blocking my way with two guards. When one of them approaches me, he looks up to face my holoform, his uniform is different from the police. "What brings you here sir?" he asked.

"I came here to see Joseph Manyag."

He motions for the other guard; it looks like he is going to let me in because he motioned for him to open the gates. After the gates are open, I gave the guards thanks and continue on to Joseph's house. I will have to admit, this neighborhood is rather decent and clean, the residents here are talking to their neighbors, unlike the ones in the city. I parked at the side in front of the house, I instantly saw Joseph tending to the plants. He quickly notices me when my holoform climb out with Marie.

"Oh welcome, it's been a while since we saw each other. I see that the little girl is doing good."

"Yes it has, Joseph, I hope I am not a bother to you."

"No, no, not at all. Come inside my home, a much more comfortable place to sit and chat."

Joseph motions for me to sit on the couch, Marie beside me as always, as he sits on another chair. The interior of his house is quite simple, a few portraits and pictures of him and his family on the wall. Some plants at the corner, and others. "What brings you here my friend?" he asks.

"I am wondering if you can help us."

"Of course, how can I help you James?"

"Well, we don't have a place to stay, but I do have a job. However, my salary is not enough to give even rent an apartment anywhere. Marie hasn't been given a bathe for a few weeks now, and I don't know where to find a place to wash her."

"I see, I see. I am telling you right now, you are very welcome to my home, and you can stay here as long as you want."

"Are you sure? I mean, won't we be a bother to you and your family?"

"Of course you won't be a bother to us. My wife won't mind for you and your daughter, staying here. We have an extra room upstairs; you can make use of it for your bedroom."

"Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you from what you have done to us?"

He shook his head then gives me a smile. "No need, but, try to mind my wife's garden. She is very overprotective of them. One time I accidentally stepped on her daisies, she threw a fit at me, I almost had a heart attack when she lifted her fists." he chuckled, as did I.

"I will be very careful of it."

I went back to my form to get Marie's clothing, then I went back to Joseph. He led me to our new room for us to stay in while Marie was busy playing with Joseph's daughter Catherine. She is two years older than my sparlking, and she is very friendly. Joseph flicks the switch for the light to be turned on; the room was a bit spacious. A bed close to the window, a closet on the opposite side, and a desk with a chair behind are beside the bed.

"Make yourself at home, we treat all our guests a part of our family."

"Thank you again Joseph."

"You're very welcome James."

I placed the clothes in the closet before hearing Joseph's wife, Arlene, shouting. "Dinner's ready!". Joseph and I went back down then went to the dining room.

* * *

><p>"So…tell me James…how did you ever get stuck in our country?" Arlene asked me.<p>

"I…can't seem to remember…I'm sorry." I lied, even though Joseph has helped me a lot, I still cannot trust them my real identity. Joseph and Arlene seemed to have felt sorry for me. "When I woke up, I was in my truck, the only thing I could remember was my name."

"That is…I'm sorry James, really I am." Arlene frowned.

"No, it is alright Arlene, my memory might return soon, so all I need is patience." I said

"Daddy, can Marie and I play at the park tomorrow?" Catherine looks at her father.

"If Marie's father say yes."

"Papa can I?" Marie looks at me. I smiled and pat her head.

"Of course, but be careful. I don't want you to get yourself hurt."

"Okay!" She giggles, we all talked a bit more as we eat and finish our meal.

* * *

><p>I helped Arlene with the dishes after we ate dinner; it is the least I can do to repay this hospitality they gave me, I don't want to be rude to them as well. "James why don't you go on, I can take care of the rest."<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Arlene smiled as she took the sponge from my hands.

I gave her a smile back and I went upstairs in my room. When I got there, Marie was fiddling with her dirty hair, that was then I realize that I was suppose to give her a wash tonight. I went to the closet to grab a towel, and then went inside the shower room. Quite surprising that this room has it's own wash room. I turn the valve to fill the tub with warm water, by the time I was done researching about creators washing and cleaning their sparklings on the internet, the tub was almost full. "Marie! Time for your bathe." I called out to her; she walked in with her doll. I took the doll from her small servos and placed it on the sink. "Don't worry sweetie, after your done with your bathe, you can have your doll back."

"Miss twuck!" she squeals while pointing at the doll.

"What?"

"Miss twuck! Miss twuck!" she kept on squealing those words while pointing at the doll, it took me a few klicks to realize that she was referring to the name of her doll.

"Okay I get it; you can have Miss twuck back after your bathe." I chuckled while patting her head.

She stood in front of me then I started removing her clothes, until it was only her codpiece. I know my holoform's cheeks are getting red again when I was removing her codpiece, up to now I was still not used to removing her codpiece every time I take her to the restroom. After the last piece of fabric was gone, Marie starts to get in the tub with her grip on my jacket's sleeve. When I didn't follow her, she looks at me with those pleading optics of hers. "What is it sweetie?"

"Ligo(Bath) with me?" she said

"T-Together? Marie I…I can't do that…I will stay here and wash you." When I saw her optics starting to get filled with lubricant, I knew I was going to have to get in with her. It is so…in appropriate! What if she sees my interface cable? I groan silently while taking of my clothes, she on the other hand was squealing and waiting for me. Before I take off the fabric that was covering my holoform's interface cable, I turn Marie around then I quickly get in just in time for her to turn back around. "Happy now?"

"Yah!"

I can't get the redness off my holoform's face, but I had no choice, so I sighed while I took the soap on the side of the tub. Then I begin rubbing the soap on her body, I stopped when she splashed water on my face. I wipe off the water on my face then give her a stern look, she only giggles at me and splashes again at my face. So she wants to play then, alright, I'll show her. I gave her a smirk before splashing her face. She yelps then backs away slightly to wipe off the water on her face. Her wet hair was covering her eyes, I reach for her face then pulled the hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ears.

"Papa…" she giggle while wrapping her servos around my waist, her servos are small so her hands only landed on both sides of my waist. I gave her a loving hug, and then kiss her forehead. "I wuv you…"

"I love you too; now stop playing so I can finish washing you." I said

She gave me a nod before I begin washing her, first coating her body with soap, making sure there is no more dirt, and then rinsing the soap off. She then takes the soap from my hand and rubs it on my chest, I smiled and let her do so. Although I did stop her from going any further down. After our bath, we dried ourselves up and pull out her sleeping outfit; it is only a shirt and a pair of shorts. Humans have so many types of clothing. They have shirts, pants, undergarments, dresses and others. It is so confusing; do these humans need that many clothing? I was then done with wearing my holoform's clothing, I reach over to 'Miss twuck' then give it back to Marie.

"Come on little one, time for bed." I said while picking up Marie and went to the comfy berth. It was so comfortable, I almost fell into recharge after I laid down beside her.

"Night Papa." I heard her yawn after whispering to me, a few nano seconds later she was already in recharge. I gave her forehead a kiss before I followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

**~Outside Joseph's House~**

An F-22 Jet was fying over; a slight growl came from the speakers after spotting Optimus real form, parked near Joseph's car then spoke. "Optimus Prime is here on earth as well…" The jet continues to fly around the neighborhood as it continues to scan the house and the semi truck. "Hm? Well…it seems that he has found a little fleshling…this will be interesting…very, very interesting…" The speakers emitted a dark chuckle while it flew away before anyone would notice it.

Joseph was walking outside his own house, pulling out a stick of cigarette and placing it between his lips; he pulls out his lighter to light the cigarette. That was when he notices an F-22 jet flying away. He rose an eyebrow. "Hmm…nah…baka flight test lang (probably just a flight test)." He mutters while he went back to smoking.

* * *

><p><strong>(Optimus POV)<strong>

**~Next Day~**

The sound of the creatures known as 'birds' made me woke up from my slumber, it was a new day and right now I need to go to work. The first thing I saw when I open my optics was that Marie was gone, I quickly sat up and look around while calling for her. "Marie! Marie where are you!" I was in a panic state, my daughter was gone. I got up and ran out of the room, only to bump into Joseph. "Joseph, hav you seen Marie?" I quickly ask him.

"She woke up a bit earlier and went outside the backyard, playing with Catherine." He said.

"I see…thank goodness…"

"Calm down James, as long as she's in this neighborhood she's safe." He reassures me with a pat on my back.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me." I was given a nod and he left me as he walks down the stairs. I sighed before I went down to the living room. I sat down on the couch then tilt my head back as I relaxed. Something is bugging me so far, last night I received a signal nearby before it disappeared. I have a bad feeling about this; I need to find a way to get out of this country fast before danger arrives. Joseph and his family shouldn't be involved anymore, Marie has already been involved and each time she is out of my sight I get paranoid as humans called it. I soon got up again to prepare myself for work, I need to prioritize my mission rather than sit here and do nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading a new chapter! I appreciate all your reviews.<strong>


	4. Tragedy Follows

**Chapter 4: Tragedy Follows**

* * *

><p>"Ano bato! Ang baba ng sweldo namin! (What is this! Our salary is low!)"<p>

I turn my head to see one of my co workers arguing at the head, he was furious about our low salary that it is now 1,500 PHP a day. Another joins him, arguing about it.

"Hmph…tanga ang mga ito…buti nga nagbibigay pa ng sweldo eh, kay sa naman wala (Hmph…these guys are total idiots…at least we're still being paid, rather than nothing)" A worker beside me mutters.

I will have to agree with him, but, I still feel a bit depressing to them. I know they have a family to feed, since they did told me about it, I only told them that I have a daughter and they all look at me like I am some kind of fool. Humans and Cybertronians are not that different I suppose. As soon as the sound of the bell rings, our shift was over and we were lining up to get our payment. That was then, I heard the workers behind me, gossiping about a flying jet.

"Hindi kaya yung AFP (Armed Forces of the Philippines) nag tetesting lang sila? (Don't you think the A.F.P. are just testing them?)"

"Testing? Hindi, baka naman may nagnakaw ng eroplanong yun. (Testing? No, maybe someone stole that plane)"

"Mali naman kayo…! Hindi lumilipad ng mababa ang mga F-22's! Baka alien yun…! (You're all wrong…! F-22's don't fly that low…! Maybe it's an alien!)"

I continue to listen to them intently, a jet flying around the city, either it was stolen or the military is testing it. Or….an alien jet…hmmm…no it can't be a Cybertronian, must be the military indeed. These humans are very strange when they see a very strange phenomenon. After I received my payment, I quickly went to my form where Marie is waiting for me. But when I arrived, she wasn't there, I was about to run and search for her but I felt a tug on my pants. I look down and relief washes over me, Marie was there, safe and uninjured. "What wrong Papa?" she asks me.

She is learning fast, I suppose English is her best subject. It was a good thing for me that she is learning English from Arlene, I owe her and Joseph a lot, I wish I could repay them somehow. Thanks to her lessons, Marie is beginning to understand me, but only a few words, still it was good enough and I was thankful for that. I carried her up in my arms and give her loving hug, as usual, she giggles as she gives me the hug back. I smiled then climb up in my form.

"Shall we go home?" I ask her.

"Yah!"

"Alright then." I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Arriving at the Manyag's household~<strong>

* * *

><p>When I enter the gates, I could see police cars driving past me. I feel curious while driving towards Joseph's house, but when I arrive there, I was curious no more. There I could see Catherine crying in front of Arlene's body, dead body covered with white cloth. There was blood all around her, and a pool beneath her. What could have happened? I need to ask the residents here.I could see that Joseph was fuming in front of the other police; I parked in front of his house and look at Marie. "Stay here."<p>

"Why Papa?"

"Just…stay here." I told her again.

"okay…" she spoke sadly.

My holoform got out then approaches one of the bystanders. "What happened?" I ask her.

"You must be the one that man was looking for." She said

"What?"

"A man came to Arlene's house, then I heard them talking about you, he said he was a very close friend of yours."

"A close friend of mine? No, I never have a friend who kills people."

"Who knows, why don't you talk to the police? I think you need to talk to them." She said before going back in her house. I was now curious about this mysterious man, he is pretending to be my friend, but what brings him to this place? I need to ask the other residents first before approaching Joseph. He is very upset about this, the death of his wife weighs very heavy on his shoulders. I ask around about it, and they only gave me the same answer as that woman before. Finally, I went to Catherine.

"Catherine?" I said softly

She looks at me and quickly hugs my waist. I stroke her back softly then knelt down in front of her, with my hands on her upper arms. "Uncle James…*sniff*…that bad man…killed…my mommy…" she sobbed. I stroke her head softly and wipes her tears away with my thumb.

"Shhh…I know…he killed Arlene…"

"Daddy is so angry, he didn't even bother to look at me."

"Yes…he is…Catherine. Were you here when the incident happened?"

She shook her head, I sighed. "No uncle, I was at school, when my school bus take me back home. I only saw the police taking picture of mommy…I ran to her and I saw that she wasn't moving…or even breathing…uncle I'm so scared…" she cries, I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug.

"Calm down Catherine…we will find the man who murdered your mother…and we will bring him to justice..." I said to her while gently calming her down. It took me a minute before she stopped crying, but she was still sniffling.

"Uncle, daddy is scaring me…he is really angry right now…" she whimpered while clinging to me.

"I know Catherine, I will talk to him so I want you to go to my truck and get inside, then stay there with Marie alright?"

She nods then ran towards my form, I saw her climbing up inside and closes the door. I turn to Joseph and approach him, I can see he was still enraged but I still approach him nonetheless. "My wife is dead! Hindi niyo ba nakikita! (Can't you see!)" He growls.

"Lt. Manyag, we can see that, but you need to calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I CAN'T CALM DOWN WHEN MY WIFE IS DEAD YOU IDIOTS! PUTANG INA NIYO! (YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!)"

I grabbed his upper arms to stop him from throwing his fists on one of his comrades, he turns to me. Anger evident in his eyes. "Joseph you're scaring Catherine…calm down." I told him.

"You! You don't know about my family! And don't you even dare tell me what to do! Because of you…my wife is dead! DEAD!"

His fist connected to my jaw, I could not feel any pain because it is just my holoform, but I can feel his pain as well as guilt that I could not prevent his wife's death. The police officers grabs him and pulls him away. "Joseph…I'm sorry…" I whispered before standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hours later~<strong>

* * *

><p>I placed the last box inside my form, I sighed heavily while laying down beside Marie which she is sleeping on the bed inside my cab. My arm wrapped around her small frame, guilt was still in my spark. Joseph's only wife was killed by a murderer. I had asked the neighbors if they saw the culprit, they saw a man built like an athlete while wearing a black trench coat and his eyes were red. They said he was a friend of mine and was looking for me, I had assumed he was upset to see me gone so he poured his anger to Arlene by murdering her. Catherine was in school while Joseph was at his work. Only one thing came to my mind, a Decepticon, he knew I was here and he was looking for me. This is bad, I don't want to involve the people around here anymore. I need to leave this country fast! I don't want anything to happen to my daughter, she is so fragile and vulnerable. I wish there is a miracle for me right now, because that's what I need to assess this situation.<p>

"Mr. James Peterson!"

I heard a voice calling to me; I sat up and carefully tuck Marie on the bed before going out to see who it was. When I look out, I saw a police officer; his optics were looking at me with suspicion. I have a very bad feeling about this. "Yes?"

"According to the neighbors, the murderer of Arlene Manyag is a friend of yours?"

"I don't know him sir." I said

"Can I ask you a few questions?" he asked, ignoring my answer. These must be the kind of police officers that Joseph was referring to, just my luck. I heard him clear his throat, clearly not in the mood to wait. I shook my head then look back to him.

"Okay." I said while opening the door, then climbed out.

"Where were you at the time of the crime scene?"

"I was working at a construction site, near the city."

"I see, tell me, do you really know this man?" He pulls out a picture, showing a captured scene of the said man talking to Arlene at the door, his looks are just what the neighbors described him.

"No."

"Then how is it that he knows you? If he was trying to rob the Manyag's treasury or things, he should have done so but he was only looking for you. Can you please come with me back to the station?"

This is very bad, I have heard things such as this from Joseph. If they ask you to come with them to go back to their HQ and involved with a case, there is a chance that they will arrest you. I can't, I already broke a law, I don't want to be separated from Marie. I need to think fast. I look around to see that we are the only ones here at the park away from that neighborhood and the city. That was when I got an idea. "One minute officer." I said

"Alright, but please be quick."

"Of course…" I said

I quickly went back inside, then quietly but with haste, I carried Marie with her things out of my form through the passenger's side. The officer is on my driver's side so he cannot see what I am doing. I was soon done. Marie is a few meters away from me, with her things beside.

"Mr. Peterson, please, I don't have time."

I did not reply, but I only transformed in front of him. I saw him look at me, he fell down on the ground and backs away. He pulls his gun out, but I quickly flick my fingers on his hand so the gun was thrown away. I also grab him by the shirt; he looks at me, in fear and pleading to me to not kill him. "I will not harm you human." I said

"T-T-T-Then what are you!"

"I am a being from another planet."

"I…I…" I saw him pass out from stress and fear.

I sighed then carefully put him down. I was about to transform back, but I heard a whimper behind me. I turn around and saw Marie looking at me, here eyes wide with fear as well. Her legs were shaking, tears starting to pour down from her optics. I knelt down in front of her and wipe off the tears on her face with a steady finger. "Shhh….Marie it is only me…" I spoke softly.

She sniffles but still immobilize and whimpering. I scoop her up carefully, and then held her close to my spark chamber. "Marie, don't worry, it is me…" I softly coo to her again.

"P-Pa-Pa…?" she sobs.

"Yes…it's me…your Papa." I said.

She looks at me and I look at her with my optics, we stare intently at each other, and reassuring her from my optics. After a few klicks, she buries her face on my chassis. I held her closer to my spark, my thumb softly stroking her back. "Shh…"

"Papa…" she whispered.

"Calm down now…"

We were silent for another few klicks, then I heard a giggled from my chassis. "Papa…you big…" it was so spark warming to hear Marie giggle, I made a soft chuckle before lifting her to my face.

"I am indeed big."

Marie looks down and yelps, I stopped her from backing away any further to prevent her from falling on the ground. Then I slowly being to set her down, after she was on the ground, she watch me transform to my alt mode. I activate my holoform in front of her, I could she was rather amazed at my transformation. "Wow!" she squeals.

"Come on little one, let's go somewhere else." I said

"Okay!"

I grab her things and place it back in my form, I carry her inside and I start my engines. I left the unconscious police officer in the park; I hope that when he wakes up, he won't remember a thing. Now, I must begin finding a place to hide before I plan for my leave. Just a little more money and I have earned enough to finally get out of this country, a boat will do, that way it can carry my alt form. I look back to Marie before looking back on the road and drove to a motel that is a bit far from the city.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tranquility~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Bumblebee POV)<strong>

I was searching the whole town for Optimus, and with no luck, I didn't find him. He is no where to be seen at all, I vent out an annoyed sigh before parking near a junkyard. I then open my comm. Link to Ratchet.

_**:Ratchet, this is Bumblebee. He's not here:**_

_**:Don't worry, we found him:**_

_**:Really!:**_

_**:Yes, but…:**_

_**:I knew there's going to be a but, what's the problem?:**_

_**:He is very far away from your location:**_

_**:Really? Then I'll go there:**_

_**:No I mean, really, really far away. He is in another country Bumblebee:**_

_**:…WHAT! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!:**_

_**:His navigational systems must have damaged along with his communication systems from entering the atmosphere, or maybe from a crash:**_

_**:That's just great…how the slag is he gonna get here?:**_

_**:I don't know Bumblebee, but he is our leader, he will find a way to get there. Maybe rendevouz with you before us, I still don't know:**_

_**:Alright…if he ever gets here first I'll meet up with him and contact you guys:**_

_**:got it, and Bumblebee:**_

_**:Yeah?:**_

_**:If you rendevouz with Prime, tell him that I'm in the mood for a whacking:**_

_**:Uh…okay…:**_

_**:Good:**_

_**:One more thing Rathcet:**_

_**:What is it?:**_

_**:Did you whack Ironhide with a wrench again? Cuz I can hear him groaning in pain from here:**_

There was no response, and then the line went dead as he cuts it off. Oh yeah, he is definitely in the mood for some whacking. Thank Primus I'm on Earth and not with them. Though, I kinda feel bad for the others, oh well. I started my engine then went back to my mission. I hope Optimus can find his way here soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, but thank you for reading this new chapter and for your reviews as well. Also, if you are wondering if I am going to only cover the first movie, no I will include all three movies in this story with a few changes of their plots. <strong>


	5. 2 Years Later

Chapter 5: 2 Years Later

* * *

><p><strong>~Motel 2 years later~**

**(Optimus POV)**

"Daddy do I have to?" Marie looks at me, pleading for me to turn around and go back to the motel. I gave off a sigh, her answer evident in my sigh.

"Yes, I know you don't want to be away from me, but I don't want to see you bored in my alt form while I work."

"But daddy…school sucks…"

"Marie, what did I say about your language?"

"Dad~"

"No, I won't listen to any more of your excuses. We are almost there, get yourself ready sweetspark."

I heard her huff before getting her school bag at the back, then checking her things. It has been five months since we moved to the motel, and the incident of Arlene Manyag. Joseph was removed from the police force and now he is in prison. His sudden burst of anger has convinced the authorities that he was part of her murder. But they still haven't found the real murderer, the man in a trench coat with red organic optics. However, that isn't the only case happening in the Philippines. A strange F-22 jet is spotted at night, flying over the city. The military said that they did not send one of their own flyers in the skies, up to now they still have not found it and know who the pilot is yet. It was a good thing that we had moved to a motel that is far from the main city. Apparently I still need to go there to attend my job, I'm getting closer to buying the ticket out of here, a little more and I have earned enough. As for Marie's language, I have taught her how to speak English myself. I have used the internet as my references, and thankfully, she now understands me and even speaks English as I do. Although she has also learned some curses, which is very unfortunate for me.

"Daddy…I dun want to go…"

I look back to Marie, she was back to slumping down in her seat, I only sigh again. "School won't be that bad sweetie."

"But I don't like my classmates!" she whined.

"You are going, and that is final, if you have bully troubles tell me." I reach to cup her cheek and caress it softly.

"But…*sigh*…okay…"

Finally we soon arrived at her school, it was cheap and very close to the motel. I was able to enroll her to it a month ago, not only do I want her to learn but I want her to develop friends. Everyday I see her to be lonely, and that's when I realized that she doesn't have any friends at all after her creators died. No wait, Catherine was her close friend, but even then she was taken to her uncle in a province for her to be taken care of. Joseph is not himself anymore, the loss of his wife shattered his heart, he may have forgotten Catherine. I parked in front of the gates, just in time for the bell to ring. "Alright sweetie, good luck." I gave her a kiss on the forehead before opening the door for her.

"Bye daddy." She climbs down slowly with her bag, I closed my door and watch her run inside the building.

I then drove towards the city, while doing so, I remembered that Marie's birthday is coming this week. I should prepare a surprise for her. Hmmmm…I wonder what gift she would like…

* * *

><p><strong>~School Classroom B-4~**

* * *

><p><strong>(Marie POV)<strong>

I was sitting down in my seat, listening to my history teacher. I was really bored, and I wanted for the day to end. Sadly this is only the third period, lunch is next after this. I want to stay with daddy so much, because he's the only person I could feel so secure. Plus, I could talk to him while he was working.

"Marie! Pay attention!"

My teacher smacks the ruler in her hand on the blackboard. I quickly sat straight, but I did rolled my eyes. She then went back to lecturing. This is so boring…why did daddy have to send me here anyway? I could stay in the motel and play with my video games, or maybe even make him some energon before comes back home. My mind was then away from reality while thinking about daddy's stories, I doubt anyone would believe me that my daddy is a giant alien robot from a different planet. I jumped with a yelp when the teacher smacked her ruler on my desk.

"I said pay attention!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" I said

I pretty much could have smack this woman, but if I did, dad might be angry at me. So I endured the long lecturing subject until the school bell rang for lunch time. We all got up from our seats then walked out of the classroom. I was carrying my lunchbox, dad made me egg sandwich, it was my favorite sandwich so my day isn't all that bad. I didn't go to the canteen because I knew that the seats there are full. So I went to the garden beside it and sat down on the bench before pulling out my lunch. When I pulled out my phone, I got a message from dad.

'_Sweet spark, I will be working late today, so don't wait for me at school instead head straight back home. There is food in the fridge for you. I love you and have a nice day sweetie. From Dad'_

"Ugh…Please let it be spaghetti, and not liver steak." I groaned.

I ate my sandwich soon, and when the bell rang, I quickly rush back to my classroom. Finally, the next subject is my favorite, mathematics. The teacher was really kind and sweet, her name's Ms. Fidel. She usually talks to every student here, not about the subject all the time, but friendly chit chat and stuff. She even has a crush on my dad. Tee hee, yeah, then she's going to freak out if she ever finds out about what my dad is. But, even if he is an alien, I still love him to death.

"Marie, can you tell me what equation we will use?" Ms. Fidel ask me while pointing at the several equations.

"Equation b?" I guessed.

"That's correct, now please solve this problem for you classmates." She said.

I got up from my seat and walked to the blackboard after picking up the chalk, I was so confused at this problem for a while, until Ms. Fidel helped me with it. She's really nice, and doesn't give a damn if the other strict teachers warned her about her kindness towards students. I say, they're the ones who should be warned about their behavior over the students.

After that solving, I went back to my seat and listen to Ms. Fidel's lectures. She's a really kinds person, and I think she likes me, like I'm her little sister or something. Plus, I sometimes see dad blush when she is talking to him, even she blushes when he's around. I could see romance blooming! I also did spot them one time to be talking to each other; they were both talking about some interesting things. When the subject was over, Ms. Fidel walked to me.

"Marie, can talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Ms. Fidel!"

We walked towards the hallway and stopped there.

"I wanted to ask you something Marie, where is your mother?"

"She…I-I don't have a mom…" I look down on the ground; I think she felt guilty for asking that question.

"Oh! I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to ask that question."

"No it's okay Ms. Fidel, but, why do you ask?" Then I grinned. "Is because about my dad?" I teased.

"What? No! I would never…fine…yes it is." She sighed while I snickered. "Well, I wanted to ask about…his interests…"

Well one thing for sure he likes femmes! Oh whoops! Can't say that to her, secret stuff. No wait, I think it's because it's his private business. "He likes…country music, and also classical."

"What about…the food that he likes?"

Energon! "Spaghetti."

"I see."

"Ms. Fidel, do you have a crush on my dad?" I asked bluntly.

She instantly blushed hard then looks away from me. "I can't answer that to 10 year old."

"It's alright Ms. Fidel, I'm sure dad also has a crush on you. Oh whoops!" I face palmed while I made her blush even more.

"I think you should get back to class Marie." She said after clearing her throat then nudges me towards the classroom.

"Okay, by the way, he won't be picking me up after school today."

"Why?"

I told her the reason; I could see in her eyes that she was a bit unsure about my safety. "I'll walk you back to your home; children walking down the streets at your age are very dangerous. There might be criminals around."

"Thank you Ms. Fidel!" I thanked her.

She gave me a smile before she turns and walks away from me. I went back in the classroom, just in time for my Science teacher to come in. Science was never my thing at all; I suck at it, really bad. Well at least my teacher isn't paying attention to his class, because most of us are just doing what we want without him noticing. And when the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and ran outside towards the gates. Ms. Fidel was there, carrying her bag and all.

So we both went to my house, or more like a motel. While we were walking there, we were talking a lot of stuff, like our favorite TV shows and about some showbiz going on lately. I didn't bring the topic about dad because maybe she might not want to hear anymore of it. Then she starts to talk about her favorites, flowers, color, and shoes! We both like shoes! Fancy ones! Although she says she likes simple and elegant kinds. I on the other hand, wanted the sexy and cute ones.

As soon as we arrive at the motel, she gave me her farewells before walking back to her home. I pulled out the key then unlock the door, I went inside with a yawn. Boy, school was definitely tiring. I threw my bag at the table then went to the fridge. I opened it and squealed when I saw it was spaghetti. "Thank you dad!" I squealed while putting it in the microwave.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hours later~<strong>

* * *

><p>I snorted when I heard the door open and close, then the lights were turned on, I covered my eyes because of the sudden light. Then a few moments later, my eyes adjusted. When I look at the entrance, I saw dad walking in and sat down on the couch. "How was your day sweetie?" he asked<p>

"Great!"

"Uh huh…what did you do this time?" He asked, although I know he was playing with me.

"Oh you know, listening to boring classes and all, and I had a long chat with Ms. Fidel." The moment I mentioned her name, dad instantly frowned. I frowned too and had the urge to ask him. "What's wrong daddy?" I laid my head on his lap, looking up to his face. He stroke my head softly.

"I bumped into her earlier." He said

"And?"

"And…we had a long talk, I did take her out at the nearby café, we both talked a lot of things…but…that led to…a much more complicated topic." He explained.

"What do you mean? Ms. Fidel's really nice! She could your lover!"

At this point, I busted myself up. He raised an eye brow as he looks at me, suspiciously. "Sweetspark…have you been trying to get us together?"

"What? Who me? I would-" his stern gaze made me stop, so I had to tell him the truth. "Yes…"

He sighed then pulled me even closer to him, now I was sitting on his lap with my head pressed on his chest. "Sweetie sometimes, relationships such as this is very complicated. I hope you understand that."

"I know, but I just want you to have someone too."

"I have you darling."

"But…what about a lover? Don't you have one?"

"I…I…do before…but…I lost her…Marie, I want you to know right now…I'm not sure that I am ready to get into another relationship. Please understand me sweetspark."

I didn't say a word to him then, I just laid my head on his chest, looking at the TV which was turned on now. I guess, he and Ms. Fidel won't be getting into it anymore. I was still curious at what happened to them though. "What exactly happened when you and Ms. Fidel talked?" I felt his chest rise as he takes a deep breath before answering me.

"She is not agreeing on one thing, and I completely understand her. I told her about what I really am, and who I really was. Of course she fainted then woke up after a few minutes. Then…she suddenly…told me that she could not accept me, accept what I am. After that, she left me without saying farewell." The way he explained it, I could tell he was hurting inside, that made me angry. I can't believe she just rejected him like that! Dad is a kind person! No matter if he's an alien or not!

"I'm sorry daddy…"

"It's alright, none of it was your fault. I wanted to let her see the person who her lover is. But, I suppose that it is my fault, I shouldn't have showed her my true self." He said

We were silent for a while, then we changed the topic about something else. We talked about the special occasions coming soon, one would be my birthday! Two Christmas! Then lastly New Year! Christmas vacation is coming soon! I can't wait! With all that talking made me really sleepy. I then felt like I was lifted from the ground, I look up with my sleepy eyes to see dad carrying me to my bed, well more like our bed cuz it's the only one in this motel room. I snuggled up my pillow while dad was covering me with a blanket. I felt him kiss my forehead then my cheeks before whispering "Goodnight."

"Night daddy…" I whispered before sleep overtook me.

**(Optimus POV)**

Once I heard Marie started to make soft snores, I sighed softly. I went to the couch and sit down, slumping down then thought about Alice. I shouldn't have shown her my true self, it was a bad move. I have to admit, I like her, and Marie likes her. She likes Marie as well, but, I don't know if she likes me. I suppose she did, before she knew what I am. Now that think about it, if I did create an intimate relationship with her, I might forget about my duties as leader of the Autobots. I thought about the old days, the times about my first sparkmate. Elita-1, as soon as her image comes to view I couldn't stop thinking about her. The things we do together, drinking energon, dating, all those things…how I wish for her to be in my arms right now. I wonder…if she is still alive... I pull out two tickets for the boat ride, and then a question popped in my processor.

How will Marie react about the departure for California tomorrow?

* * *

><p><strong>Once <strong>**again ****I ****want ****to ****thank ****you ****all ****for ****reading ****and ****for ****submitting ****your ****reviews.**


	6. Danger Lurks

**Chapter 6: Danger Lurks**

* * *

><p><strong>~MorningMotel~**

* * *

><p><strong>(Marie POV)<strong>

The smell of bacon and eggs as well as the sound of sizzling of the meat on the frying pan, made me pull out of my dream. Then I felt dad licking my face…wait a minute…dad doesn't lick my face when he's waking me up. My nose twitched when I heard a bark. Dad doesn't bark either, he only vents his hydraulics like a snore that's for sure. This time I heard dad from behind.

"Marie it's time to wake up."

"Right…" I squinted my eyes then open one, the first thing I saw was a nose. "Ah!" I jolted up awake and scuttle away from whatever that thing is. I kept backing away until I stumbled on the floor. "Ow…" I groaned then sat up.

"Bark!"

I blinked when I saw a puppy, it was a Chow Chow breed, and he was wagging his furry tail. I heard dad chuckled behind me while walking towards us, I could smell the bacon and eggs from that frying pan he was carrying. "Good morning to you as well sweetie."

"Yeah, morning, uh dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a puppy here?"

He chuckled again then serves my breakfast at the table. "My birthday gift to you darling." He said. Birthday gift? My birthday is still two days away, so why is he giving his gift to me now?

"Right, dad, my birthday is still…"

"Two days away, I know." He cut me off while putting the frying pan in the sink. "I remember you asking me if we could have a puppy, so, while you were sleeping I went to a pet shop to buy you one. Don't you like my gift?" That last part I heard his disappointed tone, I shook my head and stood up. I ran up to him with a hug.

"Thank you daddy!" I hugged his waist even tighter, he let out a grunt then gives back the hug.

"You're welcome dear, now go get your toast and eat your breakfast. I'll be outside if you need me." He gave my forehead a kiss. "Oh, and here is your allowance for today." He hands me five hundred PHP. That's kinda a lot…usually he would only give me a hundred.

"Wow dad, this is…a lot."

"That comes along with the puppy."

"Oh okay, can I go out? Go shopping?"

He paused in his tracks, then for a while, he looks at me and nods. "Alright, do you have your phone?" I nod. "Fully charged?" I nod again. "Good, keep it with you, and mind the streets alright?"

"I will dad!" I gave his cheek a quick kiss before running towards the shower room.

**(Optimus POV)**

I watch Marie running towards the shower room, excited to go out to the mall. I then look back at the puppy. I was not surprise to see it transform to a minibot, he slumps down and looks at me. "Sir, are you sure that I am to be her guard dog?"

"Yes Teletraan I, and I want you to make sure that she is safe."

"Understood Optimus sir." He nodded before transforming back to an animal, just in time for Marie to get out of the shower wearing a towel; she went to the wardrobe and wears her clothing. I on the other hand went outside to see if my energon has been refined. Thankfully it has after opening the case besides the refrigerator.

I went outside to my alt form and open the hood; I look for the opening to where my tanks are located. I soon spotted it and begin pumping the energon to my tanks. I felt refreshed as it pumps in the energon. Marie walks out of the motel, with Teletraan I in his alt mode, and approaches me. "I'll be off dad."

"Be back by lunch time, there's something we need to discuss after meal." I said

She raises a brow. "What discussion? Is it about my behavior in school?"

I shook my head. "No, it is something else, now go on and have fun at the mall." I nudge her towards the bus terminal. I don't want to let her be off on her own, but I need to prepare for our leave tonight. I went back in to start packing our things.

* * *

><p><strong>~Mall An hour later~**

* * *

><p><strong>(Marie POV)<strong>

"I get the feeling that dad is hiding something from me, don't you think so Brownie?" I look down at my puppy; he barks at me and wags his tail happily. "Huh…I wish we could understand each other, oh well." I pick him up and placed him in my back pack, but it was slightly open so his head could pop out and be able to look around.

I got in the mall then walked in the clothes shop and browsed a pretty sexy top; I browsed another one and another one until I got about ten of them. Then I browsed some pants too. After I got bored on browsing I went out then walked to some more shops. "Ooh~ bags!" I went in the shop then browse some bags. Okay, so window shopping some bags wasn't that fun when you could only browse a few.

After an hour or two, I got bored and went to the food court to buy me some ice cream. Brownie was looking around, he didn't bark or woofed while I was window shopping. This must be some smart dog. Dad got me a really smart dog! Alright time to stop thinking about smart dogs.

I then saw something that caught my eye, a shop that I knew that dad would kill me if I go there, unless he saw it. I quickly got up then walked in the shop that I was interested at. A gay guy walked up to me, smoking. I thought smoking isn't allowed in the mall?

"Hey there honey, wanna piece of metal on your nose? Or maybe on your ear." He said, this guy must be an American. There were some Filipinos here, and Americans too. Well maybe not just Americans.

"How much is it?"

"Which one you want honey?"

"A belly ring."

"250 pesos babe, the cheapest you can afford in this place." He blew out smoke again, I resisted the urge to blow the smoke back to him.

"Okay, deal!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Half an hour later~<strong>

* * *

><p>I was groaning against my folded arms, a belly ring was not a good idea to get, I lift my head up then look down at my belly button. When I lift my shirt a bit, I could see that it was starting to get infected. Dad is so gonna be pissed when he saw this! I pull the shirt back down and went to the pharmacy to buy cotton, a box of bandages, and hydrogen peroxide. After paying them I quickly rush towards the restroom. I pulled the things from the pharmacy and started soaking the cotton with hydrogen peroxide. Then I life my shirt up and started cleaning my belly button. Brownie barked and stares at me.<p>

"Yeah, note to self, piercings are not good. I'll admit, I'm really stupid when it comes to these things." I mumbled.

Once I was done I threw the used soaked cotton in the trash can, then put the things back in my bag. I didn't put Brownie back in my bag cuz he might beg exposed by the chemicals in it. So I continue walking round the mall, window shopping, then when it was almost lunch time I went back to the bus terminal to hitch a ride back home. I notice the rumored flying jet to be flying around the area. I shook my head while putting my headphones on and my iPod played Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Brownie was growling at the flying jet, that was still around, and barked through the window. I quickly hushed him.

"Don't worry boy, it's just a jet, no big deal." I said while scratching his ears.

He gave me a whine but I scratched his ears again, this time he was wagging his tail and licks my face. I giggled then hugged him. "Good boy." I said, nuzzling his brown soft fur. His fur was really comfy, I almost fell asleep in the bus, if it weren't for the conductor shouting that we were at the terminal. "Come on boy, I think dad made us something delicious." I said while getting off the bus.

As soon as I approached the motel, I saw dad rushing outside and went to his form. I was curious and wondered what was going on, before I could ask him he immediately grabbed my arm and nudges me to climb up in the cab. "Dad wha-"

"No time sweetie, we need to leave fast." He said, after I was inside he then went to the driver's seat.

"Daddy what is going on? Why are you in a rush and why are we leaving?"

"He's here." Was the only thing he said before revving his engines up and we drove away from the motel. I was surprise to see one big luggage that carries our things inside in the cot, are we moving somewhere? I saw the same jet flying around us; I heard dad snarled under his breath before looking at me. "Marie, when I tell you to get out, get out. Understood?"

"Daddy I don't know what's going on?"

"Please, just listen to me! I don't want anything happening to you!" His voice raised, it was strict and demanding, almost like a command. I wanted to say something, but I knew he won't answer me, so I only nod stiffly. He grabs my face gently and caresses my cheek after noticing the tears forming in my eyes. "Marie, I am only trying to protect you."

"From what daddy?"

"From Starscream."

When he mentioned that, I felt my gut ready to turn around, but I held it down. He looks at the jet and points at it. "That's him?"

"Yes, and I know he is after me. Remember the moment you get out of my form, I want you to run as far as you can." He said, now my face gathered in his hands. I nodded but I couldn't stop the tears leaking from my eyes. He kisses my wet eyes and places his forehead onto mine. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, I will find you as soon as I dealt with him. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, get ready sweetspark, get that luggage." He gave me one kiss on my forehead before his holoform disappeared. I grabbed the luggage inside and waited for dad to give me the signal. We were slowing down towards a forest, and then he opens his door for me. "NOW! GET OUT AND RUN!" he shouted, and I jump down with the luggage and ran towards the bush. I heard the shifting of metal behind me, then another shifting of metal was heard. Brownie was running by my side. I couldn't resist myself from hiding behind a bush and watch the scene that was happening. Brownie was tugging my shirt but I continue to watch.

The same rumored jet was there, facing my dad with his weapons ready. I was so nervous and afraid, my legs were shaking from fear. Then I heard the jet, or Starscream, talked.

"Well, well, well Prime. I see you have a fleshling." Hearing him cackle made my body shiver.

"I will not let you touch my daughter!" Daddy growled while his swords was drawn and his battle mask too.

"Your daughter? Ahahaha! How foolish! If Megatron were to be here, he would have squished that fleshling that you called your own child if he sees her."

Daddy didn't said a word as he lunges towards him, his sword swinging at the 'Con. He landed a scratch on Starscream's armor, making him hiss in anger. I held my breath when he shoots his gun on daddy, thankfully he was tough so he endured the shot and lunges back again. When Starscream was thrown near me, he instantly spots me.

"You! Come here!" he then tries to reach for me, but I shot up and ran away. "Get back here!" he growled as he chased me.

"Marie!" I heard daddy shout. "Get away from her!" he growled, when I look back I saw him tackling Starscream on the ground. Then I accidentally tripped on a log, and I fell down the slope. I screamed in pain when I felt my left lower leg to be injured when it hit the log. I slump down the ground, crying in pain because of my ankle. Brownie came running to me and tries to help me up, but when I was about to get up, the pain from my ankle engulfed me forcing me to slump back down on the ground.

I continue to cry while hearing metal clashing on metal, then I heard heavy footsteps getting closer to me. I lift my head up to see Starscream approaching me, a devious smirk on his lips. I crawled away from him, and screamed. "DADDY!"

"Get over here fleshling!" he reaches for me again, I continue to crawl away from him until I saw a ball of light shot him on the back. "What the frag!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" I saw daddy lunging towards Starscream, then he sliced off his arm. He schreeched and dad was about to slice him to bits, he grabs his servo and retreats. Dad vented before turning to me, he withdrew his sword and kneels down. "Marie…are you alright?" he asked me softly, softly rubbing his steady finger on my cheek.

"Daddy…" I sobbed before I closed my eyes and fell asleep from too much tiredness.

**(Optimus POV)**

My spark almost stopped when Marie fell on the ground, I scanned her and sighed in relief when I saw that she was still breathing, although her left ankle appears to be injured. I sighed again before transforming to my alt mode and activate my holoform, I carried Marie inside my form then gently set her on the bed. I went to her injured ankle to rip the sleeve open. I winced when I saw the skin to be purple and a large bloody wound. I went outside to look for the luggage, not for long I was able to find it and bring it back. I pull out the first aid kit then started cleaning her wound before wrapping it with a roll of bandage. I will need Rachet's expertise to tend to this, I only cleaned her wound so there won't be anymore infection.

"Teletraan I, watch her while I drive towards the port." I said

"Understood." He went to Marie's side and sits.

I grabbed a towel to clean Marie's face; her face had dirt all over. Then gave her a kiss on her head before driving towards the port, where our boat is waiting. Everytime I was stopped by a street light, I would take a glance to Marie just in case. I nearly lost her earlier if it weren't for me. Starscream must have picked up my signal after I have arrived on earth, and now that he knows about Marie, I know the Decepticons will use her against me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading once again along with your reviews.<strong>


	7. A Small Town Called Tranquility

**Chapter 7: A Small Town Called Tranquiity**

* * *

><p><strong>~ShipMidnight~**

**(Marie POV)**

_My legs continue to move, running away from something, it was right behind me. I turn my head and I see the thing that was chasing me, its red optics blazing that was focused solely on me. I kept on running and running, never knowing where I might be going. But I don't know even where I am, it was all dark and a hint of light at the far end. I heard dark chuckle behind me making me to run even faster, if that is possible, to get away from that thing. I could see the light getting bigger as I was getting closer to it. _

"_You're mine fleshling!"_

_All my hope of escaping shattered like a glass when I was pulled away from the light, instead, red optics were replaced. My body was slowly being crushed while I gave out a scream of pain. My bones were breaking, blood was starting to pour down on the ground creating a pool, and my breathing was becoming tight preventing me from breathing. Then I heard someone calling my name._

"_Marie! Wake up! Wake up sweetspark!"_

"_Daddy…" I whispered._

_The creature began to evilly laugh louder then crushed me while I scream. I could hear daddy calling me again and again, telling me to wake up and open my eyes. That was when I was pulled out of this nightmare._

My eyes shot open, and dad was cradling me in his arms. He was looking at me very worriedly. When I remembered the nightmare, I instantly buried my face on his chest, smelling his scent and feeling his presence close to me. "Shh…" He shushes me softly while stroking my hair. "It's alright, it was only a nightmare…calm down…" He whispered against my hair then he kept kissing my head to calm me even more.

"D-Daddy…it was horrible…" I sobbed.

"Shhhh don't think about it…"

"I-I…"

"Don't…Shhh…."

As I continue to sob, he was still cradling me and shushing me. No one in the world would ever make me feel so secured, other than my dad. He was always there for me whenever I needed. Even though we're not blood related, he still treats me like his own. I felt his arms pulling me even closer, trying to make me feel even safer just for me to stop crying. It did work, I stopped crying and sobbing, but I was still whimpering. After about an hour maybe, he let out a relieved sigh then pulls me away a bit to wipe my tears away. His large and rough hands were wiping them off very gently; I sniffled before fresh tears started to fight their way out of my eyes. That was when my dad kissed my wet eyes and cheeks, making the tears to stay where they are. I rubbed my eyes before I was fully calmed down. I then gave slight smile, which he returned to me with a full one. "Better?"

I nodded. "Uh huh."

"Good."

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sleep with me?"

"Of course." He lifted me up in his arms and laid me back down on the bed. I whimpered when I was staring at the ceiling. Then I felt a protective arm wrapping around me. "Go to sleep darling…" Dad whispered to me before he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night daddy…" I muttered.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Day~<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning I was greeted with a painful sting coming from my ankle, the only thing that I could when this happens is react very quickly at the pain. "OW! My leg hurts!" I whined. I think that made dad jolt awake, because I heard him snort then groans. His arm around me was getting a bit tight. However, I was still busy from reacting to the pain. "Daddy! My leg hurts!" I whined even louder. Dad groans again before he let's go of me and sat up, then went to my leg and gives it a kiss. I could really tell that he was still half asleep. So I did the logical thing, or whatever it is called, and smacked his face. He snorted again and this time his eyes were fully open, he let out a yawn before rubbing a hand on his face.<p>

"Mmm…what kind of being would have slapped me on the face…?" he grumbled.

"Me."

"Forget it…now what seems to be the problem sweetie?"

"My leg hurts! Really bad!"

He looks at it and then back to me. "That is because it is severely injured from yesterday, don't you remember?"

This made me think back yesterday, I recap the following events. I was greeted by my new puppy Brownie, then dad gave me five hundred bucks, then I went to mall to go window shopping, of course I still remember that my belly button is still infected but I'm not gonna tell that to him. And then, the jet, Starscream attacked us, I ran away from him and fell down a slope, that was the part where I injured my leg. Damn my leg hurts. "I remember now, and my leg still hurts." I whined again.

Dad simply sighed before getting up and went to get something. I saw him coming back to me with a bottle of water and sandwich. "Here, eat first while I go and get a doctor." He said

"Okay, oh and dad?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" I ask after noticing that we're not in our usual motel, instead, the room looks a bit smaller than that. Plus, I could hear the sea very close.

"We are in a ship, going to America mainly California sweetie. Now stay here and eat your food, I will go and get a doctor." Then he took off leaving me with Brownie and my meal.

"America…I always wonder what it looked like…" I mumble while I pull out my sandwich from the paper bag and start eating it. Egg sandwich! My favorite! Oh daddy, I really love you to death! Brownie was just staring at the window, probably looking at the sea. I licked my fingers after my sandwich was devoured. I turn to the door when dad opened it, he enters the room behind him was a crew member but he was carrying a first aid kit. Dad sat beside me and rubs my back.

"Where's the injury?"

"Near her ankle, I only cleaned her wound though."

"That's good enough, that way it won't start an infection." The medic knelt down in front of my leg, I look at it and saw the sleeve was torn; my ankle was wrapped by a bandage.

"It's alright sweetie." Dad strokes my back gently, we both watch as the medic starts to unwrap the bandage. I winced when I saw the wound, much worse than my belly button. Then he starts tending to my wound, while he was working I had a vice grip on the sheets bellow me. He was applying something on it then he pulls out some things, then he started stitching it carefully, but even if he was careful it still hurts like hell. So I had to bit my lip to stop myself from crying, I saw the medic cutting the string then he started to apply a new clean bandage around my ankle.

"Don't move your ankle too much, or else it won't heal fast." He advised while putting his things back in the kit. "If something happens to it, don't hesitate to give me a call."

Dad nodded and thanked him; he closes the door before sitting back beside me. "You heard the doctor sweetie, and if you don't listen to him, I'll make sure that you won't use that leg of yours." He warned me. I only gave him an 'eep' sound, making him chuckle. Then I began to lay my head on his lap while looking out of the window.

"How long till we get there daddy?"

"According to the captain of the ship, it will take us at least 3 days." He said. "If there is no storm ahead." He added after looking at the skies. I grab the remote controller and turn on the TV.

I kept on flipping through different channels, obviously there isn't anything good, then I heard dad grumble when I changed it to national geographic. It was about world war II, which was pretty much boring to me. I was about to switch the channel but dad snatches the remote from me. "Dad!"

"My time on the TV." He muttered.

"I'm injured!"

"I paid for all of this you know." Which was true.

I muttered a "Slag it…" Unfortunately, dad heard it. He looks down at me with his eyes narrowed; it also said 'Watch your language young lady'. I'm really stupid, because I stuck my tongue at him. The next thing I knew is that my tongue was being held out. "EEEYY!"

"I warned you." He said, I tried pulling it back in my mouth, but he kept holding it out while he watches TV. After about ten minutes, he let my tongue go. "Learned your lesson?" he looks at me, a smirk on his lips. I just simply pout and laid my head back down on his lap and muttered a 'yes'. "What was that? I didn't hear you." He taunts me.

"Yes dad." I said, obviously annoyed from what he did earlier.

"Good." He said before looking back at the TV.

"Daddy?" He looks back to me. "Can you hand me my laptop?" I said, giving him big puppy eyes. I saw him rolled his eyes before he took my backpack and pulls out my laptop.

"Here you go." He hands it to me.

"Thank you daddy." I opened my laptop and pretty much entertain myself by surfing on the net. Whenever Saturday and Sunday comes, we usually spend those days like this. Relaxing and chilling out, dad watching TV while I was either playing games or using my laptop. Plus, there wasn't anything that would interfere our day. Though, I kinda miss Catherine. She was the only friend I have when I was little. Hey now that gave me an idea. Wonder if she's online right now. I opened my Skype, and I could see her icon to be offline. I frowned but then beamed up when she became onlined. I quickly opened up her chat box.

M-chan: Cathy!

Cat-Hat: Marie! It's been a while! How are you?

M-chan: Great! I wish we could see each other again like last year…

Cat-hat: Yeah…too bad my aunt is sick so I'm a no go this Christmas

M-chan: Actually…there's something I need to tell you

Cat-hat: What's that?

M-chan: Well…me and dad are moving…

Cat-hat: Oh…where?

M-chan: Abroad, I know it's great and all but I miss you…you were the first friend I ever had

Cat-hat: I miss you too, but even if we are distance away, we could still chat online right?

M-chan: Yeah!

Wow, thank God for technology. I would've been really bored out of my brains and lonely if I don't have a single friend. Me and Cathy chat for a while until it was lunch time. I said goodbye to her before I close my laptop and stretch like a cat. Dad got up then pats my head. "I'll go and get you something to eat, you stay here and rest alright?"

"Okay daddy." He gave me a kiss on my temple. He then left me with Brownie; he was sleeping beside the window, making doggy snores. I took the remote and flip to other channels until I stop it on Animax when it was showing one my favorite animes. I was getting sleepy, maybe I need more sleep. I might as well sleep for a moment, while dad is getting me lunch. I slowly close my eyes, and then within minutes I was asleep.

**(Optimus POV)**

As I walk in our room, I could see that Marie is sleeping. She must be tired from yesterday's event. I gently place the tray with her food on the desk beside the bed, so she could reach it easily. Then I carefully laid beside her before I pull her closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I grab the remote to lower the volume before changing to a different channel. I can say that this may be the only time that I can relax completely, and not think about the robot civil war. And this may have not happened if I didn't found Marie before. The least I can do is being a good parent to her. I let out a very content sigh for the first time for millions of years.

There was a knock on our door, I didn't bother moving from my position because it too comfortable. I look at the door. "It is open." I said. I see the crew member opening it then gives me a bow.

"The trip will be shorter than we expected, we will be arriving there maybe two days or tomorrow."

"I see, thank you." He gave me a bow before closing the door. I look back at Marie's food before to her, I then shook her to wake up. "Marie, wake up."

She moans as she wakes, then rubs the sleep off on her eyes. She gave out a yawn before lifting her head up, her face still looks tired.

"You're lunch is just beside you on the table, eat up before it gets cold." I softly caress her cheeks before nudging her off the bed. While I watch TV she was eating her meal, thankfully she won't be eating process food this time; eating too much process food could be bad for her health. I could only cook her eggs and bacon, plus egg sandwich, which I learned to make one last year. However, I don't have time to learn cooking if I have other problems to be concerned of. One example would be rendevouzing with the others, and there is a matter of the war. I just hope that my men are safe, especially Bumblebee. His task isn't as easy as anyone's, there are Decepticons lurking around his area. But he is my best scout, and I know that he will not be taken down easily. Hmm…perhaps I may be able to send a message to him if we get there. My communication link might not reach long distances, but I might be able to reach Bumblebee.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Days Later Arriving at Tranquility~**

* * *

><p><strong>(Marie POV)<strong>

I was looking at the houses that we were passing by, they all look so big and nice, and unlike the place we used to live in. Well that was just a motel. I look back to dad, he took a left turn and we passed by the motel at where we are supposed to stay. I look at the motel before looking back to dad.

"Dad we just missed the motel." I said

"I know, there is someone that we are going to meet." He said

I only tilted my head to side; curiosity was obvious on my face. I couldn't think of anyone that point, then we soon stopped what look like a junkyard. Everywhere, are a pile of junk parts and destroyed cars, just by looking at a destroyed semi truck made me winced. But I think dad is tougher than an average truck. More than meets the eye. Hey! I used dad's phrase! So we waited and waited. I got bored and started lightly kicking dad's dashboard. His holoform gave me a stern look, I stuck my tongue out again then quickly put it back in when he was about to reach for it. Oh yeah, he was glaring at me. I snickered and point my nose at the ceiling, then he tackles my sides as he began tickling me. "Ahahaha! Daddy! No!" I breathed out in between laughs. He was laughing deeply and continues his assault on my sides.

"Surrender yourself now." He said with a playful tone. I shook my head. "Suit yourself." He smirks then aims for my tummy, it was the most sensitive part of my body, so I was laughing really hard that tears started to get out of my eyes. When I was gasping for air, he stopped then pulled me to his lap. He gave me a hug from behind.

"Dad…*pant pant* that wasn't *pant pant* fair!" I panted.

"I told you to surrender but you didn't listen." He chuckled.

I gave him a 'hmph' sound and look away from him with a pout. "That was still not fair…" I mumbled. He chuckled again and kissed my cheek. We soon heard a honking of a horn from afar, I look through the windshield and saw a yellow car with black racing stripes.

"It looks like he's here." Dad said before he opens the door for me to get out. "Take Brownie and the luggage, and be careful with that leg of yours." He said.

I did so and went in the cot to grab the luggage; I slowly climb out with it while Brownie jumps out of dad, I was really careful when I'm climbing out because my ankle is still hurting. I could walk, but running isn't an option. I back away from him so he could have space to transform. He did so and was now standing to his full height. I saw the yellow car transform too, he was shorter than dad.

"Bumblebee, it is good to see you as well." Dad gave Bumblebee a pat on the shoulder.

"_Bee__…__Reporting __for __duty__…__sir!__"_ I saw him salute after he used the radio as his voice. Dad seemed to frown at this.

"Your vocal processor is damaged, we will need to have Ratchet fix that." Dad said. Bumblebee nodded, then he turns to me. He walks a little closer before he bent down a little while staring at me with those big baby blue optics. Seriously! His optics looks like a curious baby's looking at me. He poked my tummy and I gave him a squeak. Dad chuckled from behind him. "Bumblebee, meet my daughter, Marie." He introduced me to him. Bee made his gears whirr then nods to me. He held a finger to me, like he wanted a shake. I took his finger and shook it.

"Nice to meet ya Bee." I said

"_You__…__too__…__lil__' __lady.__"_ I grinned at him. Meeting Bumblebee is really cool! I wonder what dad's men are like! I'm really excited to meet them! Bumblebee then stood up and turns to dad. Dad was explaining to him about what happened and how he got me. It was a long story and I got bored again, seriously, what the hell is with boredom to me these days. Then I could hea Bumblebee making some whirring and clicking sounds.

"Bumblebee, send the others the beacon." Dad said after he gives him a nod. Bumblebee then nods and looks up at the dark skies. The light on his chest beamed up as he sends the beacon. Dad was looking up too.

I then heard something from behind. I look at them before going to the source of the sounds, because I was curious. I muffled Brownie's barks so he wouldn't get dad and Bee's attention. I carry him while going further to the sounds, this time I could hear siren and someone shouting. I bent down then saw a teenager being arrested, he was yelling about his car being stolen. I went a little closer to the scene, but then I was lifted up in the air with a yelp. "A girl?" Another police officer was the one that lifted me up.

I gulped and grinned at him. "Hi…"

"Little girls like you shouldn't be here alone, you're gonna have to come with us young lady and call your parents."

Great…I am so busted…The police officer motions for me to get in the car beside the teenager. "Hey, how's it going?" I ask him.

"My car was stolen." Was his only answer to me.

"Yeah, life sucks doesn't it?" I said while we drove away from the junkyard. Oh yeah, dad was so gonna be pissed when he finds out about this.

"Tell me about it." He said.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Sam, you?"

"Marie, nice to meet ya."

"Same here." We didn't say anything else during the drive to the police station.

* * *

><p><strong>~Junkyard~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Optimus POV)<strong>

After Bumblebee had sent the beacon, I look down to Marie, only she wasn't there but our luggage. "Marie?" I call out to her, there was no response. I was starting to get stressed when I thought about the things that could have happened to her while we weren't looking, an example would if someone must have kidnapped her. I being to search around the junkyard for Marie, I call her name a few times but she wasn't responding. Then, I receive a message from Teletraan I.

"_Sir, I am with Marie, and we are being taken to the police station."_

Oh Primus...I rub a hand on my face. My only guess is, something sparked her interest and as the curious little youngling as she is, she walked away from us without even telling me. As much as I don't want to do it I have to, it is according to my house rules and she knows them very well. I sent Marie's phone a message.

* * *

><p><strong>~Police Station~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Marie POV)<strong>

I felt my phone vibrate so I pull it out and open the message that I got from dad. I gulped when I read the message.

'_I am going to give you a spanking later young lady – Dad'_

Oh yeah, he is definitely not happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading readers! <strong>


	8. The Witwicky Family

**Chapter 8: The Witwicky Family**

* * *

><p><strong>~Police Station Morning~**

* * *

><p>This was so not my day, totally not my day. Police officers kept on asking me about my parents, but I said to them that I only have my dad. They took my phone and called him, which he didn't answer. I don't why but I think he's trying to hide his existence. After that, the police gave up and let me stay in the station while an officer was watching me, Brownie's in my arms so he won't run off from me. As for my leg, its healing but I'm still walking limply. Then I saw Sam being interrogated by a detective. I think the other guy is his dad, cuz I heard him mention son.<p>

"What're these? Pills? Mojo…" The detective looks at the pills and reads the inscription.

"That's his dog." Sam's dad said.

"Um officer, can I go now please? You know, I'm a high school student and all…" Sam was trying to talk his way out but he's not that good.

The detective leans closer to him while he pulls his shirt behind his gun, just to show it off. "You see this? If I see you, breaking the law, I'm going to hunt you down and put you in jail."

Sam looks at it, then back at the officer before whispering that made me snicker. "Are you on drugs?" he asked. I saw the officer's eye twitch before he backs away and lets them go. "Wait, what about her?" Sam points at me.

"We can't call her parent, so she's gonna have to stay here, and if he still isn't answering our calls then we're going to take her to the orphanage." The police officer that was supervising me answer him. Then I had an idea, I quickly gave Sam and his dad big sad puppy eye looks.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sam's dad walks over to me.

"I don't have a home to go to, and my dad might be dead…" I sniffled.

The police officers looked at each other, confused of my sudden expression. I could see Sam's dad giving me pity, he looks at the officers. "Is it alright if she comes home with us? She doesn't have anyone right?"

"Well…" The police officer looks at the detective.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hours later~<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, so my day can't be <em>that<em> bad. So far Uncle Ron, which is Sam's dad, was able to convince the police to take me to their home and probably adopt me because he signed some papers or something, then we all drove off to a nearby pharmacy to get me some pain killers for my leg before we got to my new home. I only did that to get away from the authorities; I never liked the police, especially after what happened to Cathy's parents. I was pulled out of my thoughts when we parked. "Okay, we're here, Marie this is gonna be your new home from now on." Uncle Ron said, don't wanna call him dad since I still have a living dad, even though he's an alien robot.

"Wow…" I said while looking at their house. Man, it looks huge! I felt Sam got out of the car, I did too and look back at the house. I was about to walk in the house when all of a sudden Sam stopped me.

"Don't step on dad's grass, he's really sensitive about it, so just walk on the path that he made." He said to me.

"Ooookay" I said while avoiding the grass and focus on walking the path. We all went in and I saw a woman walking over to Uncle Ron.

"Oh my gosh! A new addition to the family!" She quickly ran over to me and pull me into a tight hug, one that I could die from suffocation. I don't know what's worse, my injured leg or this hug of death.

"Mom, mom, you're killing her! She's already got an injured leg!" Sam tries to break me loose from her hug. I inhaled when I was free. Now that was really unexpected and scary, dying from a hug is not so fun.

"I'm sorry sweetie, c'mon in! I'll show you your new room." She said while taking my arm, she drags me upstairs and then opens a room near the stairs on my right, of course she was careful about my leg. When we walked in, I was in awe. The room was spacious! The room smell so fresh and- oh man I'm gonna have a heart attack just by looking at my amazingly new room! Aunt Judy introduced herself to me, and then she shows me the whole room. I then went to the shower room, and my God, this house is killing me just by looking at the interiors!

"I think I'm gonna pass out…" I muttered.

Aunt Judy laughs a bit then took my arm again and drags me downstairs towards the dining room. "Okay enough sightseeing, time for dinner." She said.

She pulls a chair out of the table then made me sit down, I could see Sam and Uncle Ron were sitting down now. I look at the table to see the food that was served. I can't help, but sniff the tasty aroma coming from the table. Aunt Judy took my plate and served a big one, she puts it back in front of me and sits down. I leaned to Sam and whisper. "Is she really this happy to have me?"

"Yep, she's really happy to have you in our family now." He said

"Oh…okay." I simply said then take a spoonful of beef stew. I had never tasted cooked beef stew before, and I have to say, this is the best! I took another one and savour the taste in my mouth, enjoying it. The meat is so tender and the vegetables are so perfect! My God! Is this how rich people eat? No wonder they don't usually eat process food! The food was so good, that I actually asked for another round.

After dinner, I was seating on the couch while my belly was full. I was really close to wanting to stay here forever, but I love my dad and I don't want to be separated from him. "By the way Marie, do you have any clothes?" Aunt Judy walks in.

"I don't have that much, I only have two sets of clothes, some undergarments, and my PJ." I said

"You can have these, they belong to Sam's when he was your age, I know their boy clothes, but they'll do for now." She said while giving me Sam's clothes. A bunch of shorts and T-shirts, I don't mind cuz I would prefer wearing shorts and pants, rather than skirts.

"Thank you Aunt Judy." I thank her.

"Oh no problem, and before you go to sleep, take a bath. Because sweetie I need to honest, you smell." She admitted. I smelled myself and she was right, I nod to her. "Why don't you go and get yourself ready for a bath, I'll help you wash up." She then left after saying that. I took the clothes and walk upstairs. Where I met Sam's Chihuahua, he was sniffing Brownie's butt then barked at him. Brownie barks back, making Mojo back away then went in Sam's room.

"Ha!"

"Hey, don't make fun of my dog!" Sam retorted while he scooped up Mojo.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I kinda find Chihuahuas funny." I snickered

He rolls his eyes before walking back in his room while I walk in to mine. I then went to take a bath, instead of showering, I used the tub. Just then, Aunt Judy came barging in. , I made sure that I was squeaky clean and smell really refreshing. Then I wore my PJ's before turning off the light and laid down on my bed. I was about to get my back pack when I heard a knocking on my door. "Yeah?" I call out, then Uncle Ron opens it.

"Just gonna give you a goodnight."

"Night Uncle Ron." I said.

"Night Marie." He said then closes the door. When I heard the door closed I then grab my celphone then flip it open. Before I could call dad, I felt an arm wrapping around me and before I could scream, a hand covers my mouth.

"Shhh…it's only me Marie." I heard dad whisper to my ear.

He let's go of me and I quickly turn around. "Daddy…!" I whispered loudly then hugged him, he gave me back the hug and I could feel his worry. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to walk away from you like that…" I was about to cry but dad quickly gave my eyes some kisses.

"It's alright, I forgive you." He kissed my forehead. I sighed in relief and relax in his arms but that all disappeared and was replaced with nervousness when dad added. "However, you still need to be punished."

"But dad~" I whined.

He just shook his head. "No, that will not work on me anymore." His stern voice totally made me shiver, when he starts giving me that tone, he is dead serious about it. "But, not tonight, I do not want to wake the Witwicky's." he said while tucking back to bed. "I want you to stay here for now, for you to be safe." He said, stroking my hair softly.

"Daddy…don't go…" I said.

"I promise, I won't leave you alone, never will I abandon you in my entire life. Marie you know that I love you don't you?"

"I know, but, when you didn't answer while I was in the police station I felt…scared."

"I'm sorry sweetspark…but I needed to keep my location hidden, I'm so sorry darling." He kept giving me a kiss on my face, not the lips, while apologizing.

"Okay dad I think that's enough kissing." I giggled softly.

He chuckled and presses his forehead onto mine. "Alright, I need to go now, I trust this family will take care of you." He said, I nodded then his holoform disappears. I look out of the window to see his robot self, he gave one glance at me before he left.

"Bye daddy…" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>~Abandoned Factory~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Optimus POV)<strong>

It was so hard not to let this guilt go, I wasn't at Marie's side when she needed me the most. I can't believe it, but I need to not think about this for a while and focus on preparing our temporary base. I was very thankful to have found this factory, it is old and it looks like it is deserted a long time ago. It was big enough for me and my men to fit in, but we still needed a look for a bigger one. I doubt this structure would last long.

"Ey Prime!"

I turn my head on my right to see my first lieutenant, Jazz is always the playful bot that he is. He just finished acquiring his alt mode, Ratchet and Ironhide as well. "Yes Jazz?" I ask him.

"Where's yo lil' sparkling? Thought she was wit' ya."

"Marie is currently staying with the Witwicky's, I have a feeling that I might not be able to protect her that much." I said truthfully.

"Don' worry Prime, she'll be jus' fine." He gave me a pat on my back, just to reassure me.

"I suppose so."

"Now that you two are finish talking, can I please fix your systems Optimus? Or do I have to threaten you?" Came from the words of our medical officer, clearly he is not pleased.

"Of course you may Ratchet, you may put the wrench down." I said. Though I may be the leader of the Autobots, it is still not an excusable reason to slip past the old mech's temper. I know him very well, and I will admit, that he scares me whenever he is wielding his wrench.

"Good, now sit there and stay still, unless you want a dent before I start fixing your systems." Ratchet motions for me to sit on his medical table, I did so and let him work. "You told me that your daughter has an injured leg? Where is she now?"

"She is with the boy's family, as much as I don't want to be away from her, it is the only safest place she could be." I explained to him while I hid the painful groan that was trying to escape from my vocalizers.

Ratchet did not say anything else until he was done with me. "Alright that should be about it."

"Have you fixed Bumblebee's vocal processors?" I ask.

"I'm still working on it."

"Where is Ironhide?"

"Outside, preparing the security drones. Oh and one more thing." Just right after he said the last statement, I felt a metal object hit my helm. That was then I realized that he had hit me with the wrench. "Why the slag did you assign Teletraan I as her guard dog!"

I look up to see him tapping his wrench on his hand, waiting for my explanation, or more like an excuse. I vented in some air before I began explaining, though I have to stop because he was giving me swats of that wrench of his, and then came his lectures which was making my audio receivers ringing. I was only hoping that I had done the right decision for Marie's safety while I am listening to Ratchet.

* * *

><p><strong>Done and done! Thanks for reading and reviewing.<strong>


	9. A Stalking Police Officer

**Chapter 9: A Stalking Police Officer**

* * *

><p><strong>~Witwicky Household~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Marie POV)<strong>

Living with the Witwicky's wasn't that bad at all, though I'm still calling Sam's parents Uncle and Aunt but they seem pretty fine with it. Sometimes I call Sam big bro, and he was cool with it. It's been a few days now ever since I was taken in by them, dad usually visits me in the middle of the night just so to check on me. Every time he visits me, he always looks so worried and paranoid. I tried asking him once but he didn't tell me why, I could tell that he doesn't want to make me worry but he's already making me. So rather than asking him what the problem is, I simply tell him about the events that I did on that day, thankfully he relaxed when I did. My leg is healing, thankfully the bleeding stopped and the wound is starting to close after it stopped bleeding. As for my belly ring? Well, it's still infected up to now, and sure as hell I won't tell dad about it. But its starting to hurt really bad. When I sat down on the couch and laid down, my head on Sam's lap. "Oh right, hey M, isn't today your first day in school?" he ask me.

"Yeah it is." I said

"Whatever you do, don't go near a yellow 1977 Camaro, I should have know in the first place that it was really Satan's Camaro." He said, his voice sounded firm and strict, but with worry as well.

"Sure thing Sam." I said, even though I know that his car is actually Bumblebee, well I would also freak out if my own car do drove on it's own without ever knowing about Cybertronians. I felt Brownie leap up to me and sat down beside me.

"I got one smart dog." I snickered.

"A hairy, filthy, smelly animal, that you call a smart dog." Sam said, obviously being playful.

"You have a smelly, small Chihuahua that could hardly be called a dog at all. Oh did I also forget that he's addicted to pills?" I spat back to him, being sarcastic and all.

"At least I don't have to brush mine that often, mom actually freaked out when she saw the couch had doggy hair all over it." he said

"At least my dog doesn't need any women's jewelry and having girls say 'Awww~ how cute' or 'Gay dog' when they walk by your Mojo."

Then Aunt Judy cuts in, a bit offended by my spat again. "That's his **BLING**!" she shouted, obviously trying to end the discussion about Mojo's jeweled accessory.

We looked at each other before we both laughed, every time we start a spat about our dog we always end up laughing, it's either because of our dogs or because Aunt Judy always interrupts whenever I pick on Mojo's so called 'bling-blings'. Then we're just chillaxing on the sofa, watching some shows. Then Sam got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I just continued to watch until Uncle Ron walks in the room with his keys in his hand.

"C'mon kids, school starts in ten minutes." He said. I got up from the couch and grab my bag on the table. "Sam!"

"Coming!" He shouts back.

"We'll be in the car and hurry up!" Uncle Ron and I went to the car; I hopped on the back seat and spread myself on it, like I'm the queen. Sam soon came out and hops in car. We soon drove off to school, my first day in school. I am a bit nervous, since I'm going to be meeting some new classmates.

Suddenly I saw my dad's familiar blue and red semi truck alt form pass us by, I gave his holomatter a smile and I think he flashed me a smile too. In addition for him to be relieved that I was fine and safe, he would usually by me, either his holomatter walking by or driving past me, we usually exchange secret smiles so people won't be suspicious about us. I look back to Sam and Uncle Ron when we parked at my school.

"Alright kiddo, here's your stop." Uncle Ron said.

I grabbed my bag and hopped off his car. "See ya later kid, I'm gonna pick ya up first before Sam okay?" He said.

"Kay, bye!" I ran towards the entrance when the bell started to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>~Second Period Classroom A-2~**

* * *

><p>I had never thought that my first day in class would be so great! Well except some of my subjects because the teachers are so strict, but the rest are really awesome! I never thought that one day my homeroom teacher would be so relaxed and less strict although there is one thing that's weird during this morning and up to now. Whenever I look through the window, I could see a police car, parked nearby the side of my window; what's worse is that the police officer was staring at me all the time. It felt so creepy, and I could feel my hair rising as goose bumps were appearing on my skin. I don't know why, but I'm feeling some kind of eerie chills from that police officer, unlike other police officers that I was with before. I shook my head and zip up my jacket with a hoodie and focus on the lectures. It didn't take long before the lunch bell rang; I quickly stood up with the others and went to the canteen. When I was there, I pull out my sandwich and began eating it.<p>

If I'm not getting a stare from that police officer, I'm getting multiple stares from the upper year students like I'm a dead meat. The strange thing is, I would prefer this rather than that officer's stare. I don't know, but his eyes are red and filled with…anger and hate…Thinking about it is giving me goose bumps again. I wish dad is here…because if he was, he would have made that officer ran away just by glaring. I gulped when the bell rang, meaning lunch time is over and it's time to get back to class. I noticed that I only took two bites on my sandwich; I sighed before putting it back in the paper bag and then went to the Faculty Office to see if I could change my seat to somewhere else. My homeroom teacher told us that we could change our seat if we're feeling uneasy on our current one, and right now, that's what I'm feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hours later~<strong>

* * *

><p>I was tapping the pencil while looking at the clock move, I wanted to go home so bad right now and stay there with Aunt Judy, Uncle Ron and Sam, or maybe contact dad about the officer. That police officer was still staring at me, no, observing me. I was still having the goose bumps and even after I asked my teacher that I could change my seat so I was unseen through the window, I can still feel that he was observing me. Right now when I'm this nervous, I wanted my dad to be by my side so bad right now. Just his presence makes me truly safe and secured, because I know that he's strong.<p>

Somehow hearing the bell for dismissal ring makes me relaxed and uneasy at the same time. I gathered my things and hoist my bag over my shoulder before walking out of the classroom. I went to my locker and placed some things inside, and then I went to the exit where I saw the same police car drove away from school. I felt a huge weight being removed from my shoulders when he left, and then I felt more relieved when I could see Uncle Ron from the parking lot in his car. I quickly rushed over to him and hopped in the back seat again, because Sam is going to sit on the passenger's seat.

"How's school kiddo?" Uncle Ron asked me.

"Great! Great! With the exception of super strict teachers, and probably some bullies staring at me like I'm their next meal." I said.

"That's life, but if you got bully problems don't hesitate to tell us. Clear?" He said

"Crystal clear." I said

* * *

><p><strong>~Back at the Witwicky's~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was after dinner and I find myself doing homework in my room, well the truth is I was actually waiting for dad and tell him about that police officer that was stalking me, up to now I'm still having bad vibes about him. I didn't think that Uncle Ron would believe so easily, Aunt Judy always believes me, and as for Sam he sometimes throws me some skeptical looks. Another reason why I'm waiting for dad is because I need him to help me on this Science homework, I hate Science, same goes for the teacher. And that was then I heard a tapping on a glass from my window, the moment I heard it I quickly turn around to see my dad in his robot form. I quickly ran towards the window to open for him.<p>

"Hi dad…!" I whispered.

"Hello sweetie; how was your first day in school?" he asked.

"It was great…"

"I know there's a but coming." He said, knowing me so well.

"There's this police officer earlier, what was weird is that, he was staring at me the whole day. He only left when we were dismissed from school." He was about to say that part about me disliking the police but I beat him to the punch. "He's not like the other officers, it's like I was feeling something eerie from him."

"Hmm...anything for you to describe me about this stalker?" he asked

"Well the model of his car is a black Mustang, and he's got this logo sticker on it that says 'To Punish and To Enslave'."

"Got it, I will look for this stalker and deal with him." He said I smiled while hugging his huge face.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome." He strokes my back with his finger.

"Aww…"

I turn my head to see a silver mech; he was shorter than dad, maybe even shorter than Bee. I look back to dad. "Marie, this is my first lieutenant, his designation is Jazz." Dad introduced him to me.

"Wha's up lil' girlie?" Talk about rappers, his voice sound just like one.

"Oh you know a pile of homework on my desk and other stuffs from school." I only said.

He leaned closer to me. "So yo da boss' girl huh? Nice ta meet ya." He held out a claw, I shook it just like I did with Bee's finger.

"Same here."

"Ya look cute fo' a lil' femme." He chuckled, making me blush.

Dad chuckled too.

"Do you need any help on your homework?" he asked.

"Yeah, just Science, I suck at it and my teacher is a real..." I was about to say bitch, but the stern look coming from my dad made me replace it with. "Bean sprout" Jazz stifles his laughter beside him. "Oh shu-" I heard dad clearing his throat, or more like vocal processors, and quickly rephrase it. "Quiet you." I said instead while Jazz was still stifling his laughter. I can never say any bad words whenever dad's around, that sucks, really sucks. "Quiet…!"

"A'ight…hehe…" Jazz made a motion of zipping his mouth shut, not the most flattering thing ever, actually it was more annoying than flattering but I ignored it anyways. I back away from the window and saw them transform. I was waiting for their holomatters but they didn't appear beside me or anywhere around my room.

Curiosity got the better of me and forced me to look out of my window, there I saw dad and Jazz in their human holomatter but where's their alt form? I surveyed the driveway and the streets but no sign of it. They shouldn't be that far away from their real form, or else their holomatter will keep flickering if they're at the limit of the distance between them, according to dad. I look back down and saw Jazz pulling out the ladder from the garage and sets it outside of my window. They both started to climb up and enter my room through the window.

"Dad, where're your real forms?" I ask him.

"You are looking at it, Ratchet made us a chip that will make us blend in more to the society rather than using our holomatters all the time." He said.

Now that I think about it, he has grown a bit taller, because my head could reach where his abdomen would be. Jazz is still shorter than him, but my head could reach his chest. "Whoa…that's really amazing."

"We know righ'?" Jazz let out a chuckle and ends with a grin on his face.

Dad then walks over to my desk as he checks at my pile of finished and unfinished homework. "Are these the only homework you have?" he ask me while I sit down on my chair.

"Yep." I said before he begins helping me with the unfinished ones. I sometimes shoot a glance towards Jazz in case he's bored, but I can see he was looking at Brownie with an amused look. As soon as I was finished with my homework, we all heard Aunt Judy's voice, dad and Jazz looked at each other before I nudge them to my closet.

"Marie! I'm coming in!"

I was still nudging the two, even though they're going to have to fit in there. "Oh! Uh…one minute Aunt Judy!" I shouted back to her while pushing them. "Get in there before she comes in…!" I told them.

"We won't fit in there…!" Dad retorted but I was still pushing them there.

"Yeah…! We ain' gonna fit in the'e…!" Jazz followed.

"You will…! Now get…!" The moment dad was in there with Jazz, I quickly close the closet just in time for Aunt Judy to come barging in my room with fresh baked cookies. "Cookie!" I squealed like a little kid as I ran to her and reach for one cookie. Aunt Judy was fast because she slaps my hand away.

"You'll get them after you're done with homework."

"I already finished!"

"Oh okay, who were you talking to?" she ask me.

"Oh, just my friend."

"Only a friend? It sounded more like you were talking to two."

"I uh…"

"Anyways I need to get something in your closet." She walks towards the closet after placing the tray on my desk. I ran to it and blocked her by pressing my whole body onto it.

"What do you need in there?"

"Why are you sweating?"

"Me? Sweating? I would never sweat."

"You're hiding something aren't you? Oh my goodness I think I know! Are you pregnant!"

Where did that cam from! "NO! I AM NOT!"

"What's going on here?" Uncle Ron walks in, obviously wondering why we were shouting.

"Nothi-"

"Oh my God Ron! She's pregnant!"

"I'M NOT!" I so wanted to bang my head on the desk right now.

**(Optimus POV)**

This closet is too cramp for the both of us. "Jazz don't squirm too much…" I whisper to me.

"Imma tryin' ta mah bes' ta not squirm Prime…it's too cramp in 'ere…"

"Why did I ever take you with me on this visit in the first place…?"

"I jus' want ta meet mah new charge…can' I at leas' meet 'er…?"

"Oh…right…"

"Wait…sh sh sh…"

We both saw the door shook, I peek outside through the small crease and I saw Marie pressing her body on the door, we could hear them both talking. "Why are you sweating?"

"Me? Sweating? I would never sweat."

"You're hiding something aren't you? Oh my goodness I think I know! Are you pregnant!"

Where in Primus' name did that come from? My daughter is not pregnant!

"NO! I AM NOT!"

"What's going on here?" I heard a new voice while the owner of the voice enters the room, a male one; possibly it is the boy's father.

"Nothi-"

"Oh my God Ron! She's pregnant!" I honestly don't know where this human gotten that.

"I'M NOT!" Marie shouted defensively. Of course she is, because she is not pregnant! When will that woman get it in her head!

"Now Judy, Marie can't be pregnant." Thank Primus this man knows the reality.

"Yeah! I'm 11 for God's sake!" I will let that slide because of the current situation.

"Fine, but if you ever run off to a boy and got yourself pregnant, then I am going to disown you!" She will never run off to a boy that easily, because I she knows that if she did, I will not only take her gadgets but I will also spank her once every four days for months. Jazz and I heard the woman walk out of the room, another pair follows. We both let out a sigh when Marie opens the closet, her cheeks have shades of pink.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever encountered." She said

"Marie, if you ever run off to a boy…" I look into her eyes, showing her that I am very serious about it.

"I won't run off to a random boy dad…! I'm 11 years old...!"

"Alright, we need to leave now."

"Yeah, been fun seein' ya girlie."

I went over to the bed while Marie follows; she crawls onto it and lays down. I tucked her with a goodnight's kiss pressed on her forehead. "Goodnight dear…I will see you tomorrow at the same time again."

"Night daddy…night Jazz…" She gave out a yawn, followed by her fists rubbing her eyes, and then she fell asleep. I gave her forehead another kiss before Jazz and I climb down the ladder. I decided that walking would help us blend in more, and the exercise will help my joints. While we walk back to Base, Jazz and I talk about Marie, as well as that police officer.

"Prime, yo lil' girl's a real cute munchkin." Jazz commented me as we walk towards our Base, his grin was still there.

"Thank you Jazz, tomorrow we will need to investigate this stalker that Marie mentioned."

"Works fo' me."

* * *

><p><strong>Done and done, I appreciate you readers for reading this new chapter and your reviews as well<strong>


End file.
